Broken Wings
by ByakuChan
Summary: Harry erlebt schreckliches bei seinen Verwanden und ist kurz davor zu zerbrechen. Es werden Geheimnisse enthüllt, neue Blickwinkel aufgezeigt und eines ist klar: Gut und Böse liegen im Auge des Betrachters. Severus/Harry uvm. R&R PLEASE!
1. Prolog

_Where is the spindle?  
Where is the blood?  
Where is the magic  
That comes in a flood?  
Where are the enchantments?  
Where are the songs?  
Where are the villains  
Committing their wrongs?  
Where's the happy ending?  
Where's the lovers kiss?  
Where's the midnight curfew?  
The happy wedded bliss?  
Where's the coy narrator  
Who tells us what transpires?  
I wanted gleaming castle gates  
But all I got were briars._

**Prolog**

Schweres Atmen, Keuchen und schmerzerfüllte Schreie füllten die Luft in dem kleinen, abgedunkelten Raum. Der Boden war ursprünglich mit einem hellblauen Teppich ausgelegt gewesen – jetzt war er mit blutroten Flecken bedeckt.

An der rechten Wand stand ein kleines Bett mit grauen Bettlaken und ebenso grauem Bettzeug. An den metallenen Bettpfosten am Kopfende blitzten blutverschmierte Handschellen im fahlen Licht des abnehmenden Halbmondes, das durch das Fenster im Zimmer fiel. Vor dem Fenster war ein schweres Eisengitter befestigt worden, ganz so, als wolle man einen Schwerverbrecher mit aller Gewalt gefangen halten.

An der Wand direkt neben dem Bett hingen einige rot-goldene Banner mit einem goldenen Löwen als Wappen darauf. Auch war ein rot-goldener Schal mit Pinnadeln an der Wand befestigt worden.

An der gegenüberliegenden Wand stand ein Schreibtisch auf dem eine kaputte Tischlampe und ein großer Vogelkäfig standen, doch in diesem Käfig war es schon lange still geworden. Das Geräusch von flatternden Federn, wenn sich das Tier in dem Käfig bewegte, erfreute schon lange nicht mehr das Herz des Jungen der dieses Zimmer bewohnte.

Eben jener Junge war es, der vor Schmerzen schrie und dem das Atmen schwer fiel. Grob wurde der am Bodenkauernde an den Haaren hochgezogen, brutal gegen die hinter ihm liegende Wand gepresst. Dem Jungen wurde schwarz vor Augen und er hatte das Gefühl sein Kopf würde explodieren. Kraftlos wollte er sich an der Wand hinunterrutschen lassen, doch schon auf halbem Weg wurde er von etwas daran gehindert. Zittrige Finger tasteten an seinen Hals und fanden eine schwere Metallkette, fest um den schmalen Hals gelegt, vor. Nun wurde das Atmen noch schwerer.

„Genau da gehörst du hin", leise, dafür aber umso schneidender drang die so vertraute Stimmen an sein Ohr. In einer anderen Situation hätte man den Klang der Stimme für freundlich halten können, doch hier und jetzt, versprach sie nur weitere Qualen und Schmerzen.

Mit einem leisen Lachen entfernte sich der Peiniger von seinem Opfer und in den Augen des Jungen, der auf den Namen Harry hörte, schimmerte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde Hoffnung. Hoffnung darauf, dass diese Tortur endlich ein Ende hatte. Dauerte diese doch schon Stunden – oder waren es erst Minuten gewesen? Harry wusste es nicht. Er hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl schon lange verloren.

Wie aus weiter Ferne hörte Harry ein Surren in der Luft und schon im nächsten Moment durchzog ein glühendheißer Schmerz seine, vor Blut und Schweiß schimmernde, nackte Brust. Sein Körper krümmte sich unter den Schlägen der Peitsche die von seinem Peiniger zielsicher geführt wurde. Mit jedem Schlag, mit jedem Schmerz der seinen Körper durchfuhr, verloren seine Beine mehr und mehr die Kraft seinen geschunden Körper zu tragen. Die Kette um seinen Hals schnürte ihm zunehmend die so nötig gebrauchte Luft zum Atmen ab und immer wieder hörte er das grausame Lachen seines Peinigers der sich an seinem Leid ergötzte.

Plötzlich wurde er an der Kette hochgerissen und umgedreht. Seine brennende Wange wurde gegen die kühle Wand gepresst was ihm, aufgrund seines erhitzen Körpers, eine Gänsehaut über seinen wunden Rücken jagte. Seine Handgelenke wurden hochgerissen und kaltes Metall heftete auch diese an die Wand wie schon die Kette um seinen Hals vor einiger Zeit.

Harry wimmerte hilflos als er grobe, große Hände an seinem Gürtel spürte und nur wenige Augenblicke später verlor er auch das letzte Kleidungsstück das seinen Körper bedeckt hatte. Das nächste was er fühlte war eine grobe Hand die sich in seine nachtschwarzen Haare krallte und schließlich einen unglaublichen Schmerz der ihn nicht mal mehr schreien ließ.

Danach wurde Harry von samtener Schwärze umfangen.


	2. Rettung

**Rettung**

Schmerz umhüllte seine Gedanken als Harry merkte, dass er langsam wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurückgezogen wurde.

Ein leises Wimmern schlich sich über seine Lippen und Übelkeit stieg in ihm auf. Seine Lunge brannte wie Feuer, seine Brust und sein Rücken bestanden nur noch aus Schmerzen alleine und sein Unterleib pochte. Harry spürte wie etwas Zähflüssiges seine Beine hinab rann und er wusste dann es ein Gemisch aus Blut und Sperma war.

Mit diesem Gefühl wachte Harry nun schon seit drei Sommern, beinahe jeden Tag auf und dieses Mal wusste er, den nächsten Morgen würde er nicht überleben. Er konnte nicht mehr. Nicht mehr lächeln um seine Freunde nicht zu beunruhigen, nicht mehr der starke Junge sein auf den alle vertrauten und er konnte nicht mehr so tun als wäre alles so wie es sein sollte.

Er wurde schon immer von seinen Verwandten geschlagen oder zu stundenlanger Arbeit im Garten gezwungen. Doch seit seinem zweiten Schuljahr in Hogwarts war es schlimmer geworden. Es verging kein Tag an dem er nicht mindestens eine Ohrfeige bekam.

Als Harry dieses Mal die Augen aufschlug war es zu viel. Die Übelkeit nahm überhand und er erbrach sich keuchend auf den Teppichboden in seinem Zimmer. Der beißende Geruch von Erbrochenem stieg ihm in die Nase und rief erneuten Brechreiz hervor.

Er musste wohl innere Verletzungen haben dachte er bei sich als er zusätzlich zum säuerlichen Geschmack auch noch Blut schmeckte.

Die Tür knarrte und Harry sah sich wieder seinem Foltermeister gegenüber.

Severus Snape, seines Zeichens Tränkemeister und Lehrer für eben jene an der Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei saß in der Bibliothek seines Anwesens und war in eine spannende Lektüre über Magische Wesen aller Welt vertieft. Denn entgegen aller Meinungen war Severus Snape keineswegs arm. Nur die wenigsten wussten, dass seine Mutter aus einer reichen Familie stammte und er, nach ihrem frühzeitigen Ableben, alles geerbt hatte.

Vor ihm prasselte ein wunderbar warmes Feuer im Kamin und auf dem kleinen Beistelltisch stand ein leeres Weinglas.

Noch immer vollkommen in den geschriebenen Zeilen des Buches vertieft, griff Severus nach dem Glas und setzte es an seine Lippen doch als er die erwartete Feuchtigkeit und den Geschmack nicht wahrnahm sah er verdutzt auf.

Murrend stellte er das Glas wieder ab und rief nach seiner Hauselfe. Sofort erschien vor ihrem Herren eine kleine, koboldartige Kreatur und sah den Dunkelhaarigen mit großen, treuen Augen an.

„Bring mir noch ein Glas Elfenwein, Sinny", orderte Severus und sah wieder in sein Buch. Er konnte noch kurz das heftige Schlackern der langen Ohren an den dicklichen Wangen hören als diese nickte und dann war es wieder still. Ja… So mochte er es. Keine nervigen Schüler, kein Lucius der ständig versucht ihm auf die Nerven zu gehen und kein Tom der neue Tränke braucht. Einfach nur in Ruhe ein Buch lesen und dazu ein oder zwei Gläser feinen Elfenwein genießen. So stellte sich der stets griesgrämige Tränkeprofessor das Paradies vor.

„Master, der gewünschte Wein und ein Brief von Lord Slytherin", fiepte die kleine, etwas runde Elfe und stellte das Weinglas auf den Beistelltisch ab – reichte ihrem Herren den Brief. „Er kam gerade mit einer eiligen Eule, Master", piepste sie weiter und nach einer Handbewegung von Seiten Severus, verschwand sie wieder.

Severus hatte derweil sein Buch beiseite gelegt und sah den Brief kritisch an. Er war in einem unauffälligen Umschlag und die Schrift war in geschwungenen Buchstaben und grüner Tinte leicht leserlich.

„Was hab ich gerade vom Paradies gedacht?", fragte er sich leise und öffnete den Umschlag.

Viel stand nicht auf dem Pergament. Eigentlich nur ein direkter Befehl, dass er sofort in Slytherin Manor zu erscheinen habe.

Severus seufzte ergeben und trat an den Kamin. Er streute etwas Flohpulver in das Feuer welches sofort grün aufloderte und reiste zu seinem Freund.

„Bi…bitte… au…auf…hören… ich… ka…nn nicht…mehr…", Harry flehte doch je mehr er wimmerte, keuchte, weinte oder schrie, desto unnachgiebiger wurden die Schläge.

Am ganzen Körper zitternd vor Kälte und Schmerz, lag Harry auf dem Boden und sah in das Fette Gesicht seines Onkels hoch. Er konnte kaum etwas erkennen, da seine Brille schon vor langer Zeit zerbrochen war, doch das war auch nicht nötig. Wusste er doch auch so, wer ihm diese Qualen bereitete.

Seine Tränen brannten in den offenen Wunden in seinem Gesicht, der blutgetränkte Teppich scheuerte seinen Rücken noch mehr auf und die schwere Kette um seinen Hals rieb ihm die Haut darunter auf – auch wenn die Kette schon soweit gelockert wurde, dass sie zum Boden reichte.

Harry lag zitternd vor seinem Onkel.

„Aufhören? Du willst mir, MIR Befehle erteilen? Ich hab noch nicht mal richtig angefangen du Missgeburt!", schrie Vernon und trat Harry voller Hass in den Bauch und ein fürchterliches Knacken war zu vernehmen.

Ein gellender Schrei drang an das Ohr des Erwachsenen und ließ ihn erregt schnauben. „Stell dich nicht so an! Ich hab noch nicht mal richtig zugetreten. Will ja schließlich noch meinen Spaß mit dir haben", lachte er und zerrte den schluchzenden Jungen an den Haaren auf die Knie und verging sich erneut an den Retter der Zaubererwelt. Vernon grunzte befreiend auf, den Brechreiz Harrys ignorierend.

„Vernon! Komm endlich, Liebling! Wir wollen doch für Dudders einkaufen gehen, vergiss das nicht!", rief Petunia die Treppe hinauf und rettete – zu Harrys Leidwesen – dem Jungen unbewusst das Leben.

„Glück gehabt, Junge", fauchte Vernon und stieß Harry mit dem Kopf hart gegen die Wand wo dieser bewusstlos hinab glitt.

„Was ist los? Hast du auch eine eilige Eule bekommen, Severus?", fragte ein blonder Mann mittleren Alters seinen Freund. Seine Haare waren etwa schulterblattlang und er sah den Schwarzhaarigen aus unergründlichen, hellblauen, ja fast grauen Augen an. „Ja, ich hab auch eine bekommen, Lucius. Irgendwas scheint ihn zu beunruhigen", erwiderte Severus und machte sich gemeinsam mit dem Blonden auf den Weg zum Arbeitszimmer des Dunklen Lords.

Als sie vor einer hohen und schweren Eichentür ankamen, zögerten sie für einen kurzen Moment und klopften dann an.

„Kommt rein! Gut dass ihr da seid. Wir… ICH habe ein Problem", begann Tom Marvolo Slytherin ohne Umschweife und tigerte nervös vor seinem Schreibtisch auf und ab. Das Büro, welches Severus und Lucius betreten hatten war sehr stilvoll eingerichtet. Ihnen gegenüber stand ein schwerer, dunkler Eichenschreibtisch auf dem sich etliche Pergamentrollen und etwaige Bücher stapelten. Zu ihrer Rechten erhob sich ein hohes Bücherregal voll von Schätzen die in der Hauseigenen Bibliothek keinen Platz mehr gefunden hatten oder dem Lord einfach zu wertvoll waren um sie dort für jeden frei zugänglich zu lassen.

Links war eine schöne und gemütlich aussehende Sitzgruppe mit einem kleinen Tisch davor auf dem eine Flasche Feuerwiskey bereitstand. Diese Wand wurde jedoch von einem großen Fenster, welches den Blick auf den Garten freigab, eingenommen.

„Was ist den los, dass du so abdrehst?", fragte Lucius gerade heraus und sah auf den jünger aussehenden Mann. Er hatte wuschelige, dunkelbraune Haare, schöne blaue Augen – die bei starken Emotionen rot wurden – und eine vornehm blasse Haut. Ein Fremder würde ihn wohl auf mitte- ende zwanzig schätzen. Nur in der Öffentlichkeit ließ sich Tom dazu herab die Illusion seines Schlangengesichtes aufzusetzen.

„Was los ist? Das ist los, Lucius! Ich hab heute eine rote Eule bekommen. Eine ROTE! Ich dachte mir gleich, dass da was nicht stimmen kann und ich hatte Recht! Rot müsst ihr euch vorstellen! Das ganze Gefieder!" – „Ja, Tom. Das ist üblich wenn etwas äußerste Priorität besitzt", unterbrach Severus gelassen Toms Redeschwall. „Komm zur Sache", setzte er noch hinzu und machte so seinen Unmut klar. Jeder wusste, dass sich Severus eher im Hintergrund hielt, was den Krieg anging. Er braute die Tränke. Das war seine Aufgabe. Und er spionierte bei Dumbledore. Auch wenn dieser dachte er würde für ihn spionieren.

„Was war in dem Brief?", schaltete sich nun auch wieder Lucius in das Gespräch mit ein und setzte sich, gemeinsam mit dem Lord und dem Halbblutprinzen, zu der Sitzgruppe, schenkte jedem ein Glas Feuerwiskey ein und sah Tom auffordernd an.

„Ein Stammbaum…"

„Ein Stammbaum?", kam es zweistimmig zurück und Tom reichte seinen Freunden ein alt aussehendes Stück Pergament.

Darauf war, mit verschlungenen Ästen und in wunderbaren Farben ein aufwendig gestalteter Stammbaum abgebildet. „Und warum macht der dich so nervös?", fragte nun der Tränkemeister und hob elegant eine Augenbraue. „Schau ihn dir zuerst mal an bevor du mich so dumm anmachst", schnauzte Riddle zurück und schien seinen Freund mit Blicken erdolchen zu wollen.

„Ich wollte eigentlich nur mal eine Aufstellung all meiner Besitztümer in Gringotts haben und diese verdammten Kobolde sollten mir bei wichtigen Dokumenten eine Eule schicken und das haben die mir geschickt", seufzte Tom und ließ den Kopf hängen.

„Zeig mal her", streckte Lucius seine Hand nach dem Pergament aus.

Nun beugten sich die beiden ranghöchsten Todesser über den Stammbaum und begannen die Namen zu lesen.

„Das wussten wir ja schon", murmelte Snape und tippte mit dem Finger gegen den obersten Namen. Salazar Slytherin.

„Ja, schon. Und er war mit Gryffindor zusammen und die haben dann Kinder bekommen und die wieder auch und so weiter und so fort.", murrte Tom und sah sich gleich zwei geschockten Todessern gegenüber. „Was ist?" – „Slytherin und Gryffindor?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige überrascht. Hieß es doch in der Geschichte, Slytherin und Gryffindor hätten sich bis aufs Blut gehasst und das hatte sich auch auf ihre Häuser übertragen.

„In der Zaubererwelt ist es nichts Neues, dass sich zwei Männer lieben. Was stellt ihr euch so an. Ich bin eben der Beste", setzte Tom noch siegessicher grinsend hinterher. Er liebte es zu zeigen was er hatte. „Aber das ist nicht das, was mir so zu schaffen macht, sonder das", deutete er auf einen der untersten Namen.

Jetzt wurden auch Severus und Lucius blass. „Du und Li… Evens seid… ward Halbgeschwister? Über etliche Ecken zwar aber… wie?", fragte der Aristokrat geschockt. „Godric hatte wohl ne Affäre mit einer Hexe die den Namen Evens in den Stammbaum brachte", erklärte der Führer der Todesser und deutete auf einen Nebenzweig der jedoch zu verblassen schien. „Und darum ist dann wohl auch der Hass, von dem alle sprechen, entstanden", erläuterte er weiter. „Aber das heißt ja…", begann Lucius und sah zu seinem Freund. „Der junge Potter ist irgendwie so was wie mein Neffe, ja. Seht ihr nun warum ich so durcheinander bin? Ich habe all die Jahre gegen meine eigene Familie gekämpft. Und ich bin sicher das alte Suppenhuhn hat davon gewusst", knurrte der dunkelhaarige und seine blauen Augen leuchteten für einen Moment blutrot auf.

„Was hast du jetzt vor, Tom?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Es war mir schon von Anfang an klar, dass Dumbledore Potter ständig gegen mich aufhetzt, aber der Junge hätte ja nicht kämpfen müssen"

„Wie würdest du dich verhalten, wenn man dir weiß macht, dass ein Irrer deine Eltern umgebracht hat und jetzt hinter dir her ist?", fragte nun Severus.

„Wohl nicht anders. Aber auch, wenn ich jetzt mit ihm reden würde, würde Harry nicht zuhören. Dafür ist er einfach zu stur"

„Lass es auf einen Versuch ankommen. Potter kennt dich nicht in dieser Gestalt. Geh nach London und lern ihn kennen. Gib ihm die Chance dich kennen zu lernen", schlug Lucius vor und klopfte Tom beruhigend auf den Rücken.

„Vergiss es, Luc. Der Orden hat ständig Auroren um das Haus postiert. Da kommt Tom nicht rein", schmetterte Snape diesen Plan nieder.

„Wenn ich mit ihm reden soll, dann nur in einer, für mich sicheren, Umgebung", beharrte Tom.

„Und wie willst du ihn hierher kriegen?", seufzte Severus und rieb sich die Nasenwurzel. Potter machte wirklich immer Probleme.

„Die Muggel sind gerade nachhause gekommen", flüsterte Lucius und sah seinen Freund durch die Dunkelheit hinweg an. „Das seh ich auch. Verdammter Mist. Warum immer ich. Ich wette mit dir, Potter macht wieder Ärger", murrte Snape und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Er hasste den Außendienst. „Wette angenommen, alter Freund. 10 Gallionen?", fragte Luc und hielt dem schwarzgekleideten Tränkemeister die Hand entgegen. Es wurde eingeschlagen. „Leichtes Geld", kommentierte Severus noch und reichte dem Blonden eine kleine Phiole welche dieser auch gleich entkorkte und den braunen Inhalt, mit dem Spruch: „Auf Potter", in einem Zug trank. „Leck mich doch", trank auch Severus den Vielsafttrank und verzog angewidert das Gesicht. Warum hatte er sich auch von Tom überreden lassen? Die Ausrede, dass Potter ihm mehr vertrauen würde als Lucius alleine, war der größte Witz den er je gehört hatte. Potter würde einem Basilisken mehr vertrauen als ihm.

„Du siehst beschissen aus, Sev", grinste ihm ein blonder Junge in schlabber Jeans und schwarzem Shirt entgegen. „Sagt der Richtige, Luc", konterte Severus und er wollte gar nicht wissen, wie er aussah.

„Lass uns gehen"

Helles Licht drang in das kleine Zimmer als die Tür geöffnet wurde. Wimmernd kniff Harry die Augen zusammen. Das Licht blendete ihn. „Bi…tte… Wa…ss…er… bitt…e", flehte der-Junge-der-lebt und streckte seine zitternde Hand nach der Schüssel aus, die auf den Boden gestellt wurde. Doch egal wie sehr er sich streckte, er kam nicht ran. „Hier", monoton sprach Petunia dieses Wort aus und rollte Harry eine offene Dose Hundefutter hinüber. Sie würde sich hüten dieses Zimmer weiter als nötig zu betreten. Die Schüssel schob sie mit einem Besenstiel näher an Harry heran der auch gleich gierig trank und danach nach der Dose griff.

Er war nicht stark genug um einen Hungertod zu sterben.

Petunia verließ mit gerümpfter Nase das Zimmer, schloss es mit mehreren Vorhängeschlössern ab und ging wieder hinunter als es an der Tür klingelte. „Ja?", fragte sie und öffnete dem Besucher. Vor der Tür standen zwei jugendliche, etwa im Alter von 15 oder 16 Jahren. „Guten Abend Mrs. Dursley. Ist Dudley da?", fragte der blonde von ihnen und Petunia bat die Freunde ihres geliebten Sohnes herein. „Ja. Er ist oben in seinem Zimmer. Die erste Tür links", lächelte sie und wuschelte dem Schwarzhaarigen durch die Haare. „Danke", lächelte der Blonde erneut und verschwand mit seinem Freund die Treppe hinauf. „Das war ja einfach. Jetzt schau nicht so, Sev.", meinte Luc leise und sah sich auf dem Flur auf dem sie nun Standen um. „Jaja…", schlimmer konnte es wirklich nicht mehr werden. Hatte diese Muggel ihm doch tatsächlich die Frisur ruiniert.

„Hey, Sev. Warum denkst du ist diese Tür verriegelt? Ein Monster dahinter?", grinste Lucius und öffnete die Tür am Ende des Ganges mit einigen lautlosen Alohomora-Zaubern. Er war nun mal neugierig.

„Hör auf rumzuschnüffeln. Wir sollen Potter holen und nicht im Dreck rum stochern", maulte Sev zurück und legte einen Silencio um die Tür zu Dudleys Zimmer. Ein weiterer Silencio kam auf die Treppe damit ja kein Geräusch nach unten dringen konnte.

Plötzlich hörte er ein ersticktes Keuchen und drehte sich alarmiert, mit gezogenem Zauberstab um. „Was ist los?", fragte er als er Lucius sah. Dieser lehnte gegen die wieder geschlossene Tür und hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund – hatte jegliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht verloren. „Das ist… abartig…", würgte Luc und schürte so die Besorgnis in Severus noch mehr. „Was ist abartig?", wollte der Hogwartslehrer wissen und öffnete nun seinerseits die Tür aus der sein Freund eben geflüchtet war. Sofort drehte er sich um und schnappte keuchend nach Luft. Ein bestialischer Gestank schlug ihnen entgegen.

„Was zum Teufel ist da drin? Haben die da ihren Hund verrecken lassen?", fragte Luc und hielt sich nun ein Stofftuch vor Nase und Mund als sie das Zimmer erneut betraten.

Die Luft in dem Zimmer hing wie eine zähflüssige Masse über den Möbeln. Es war wohl seit Wochen nicht mehr das Fenster geöffnet worden.

Es stank nach Fäkalien, Erbrochenem, Blut und Schweiß.

Als sie sich umsahen stockte ihnen ein weiteres Mal der Atem. Das Bett zu ihrer Rechten war zerwühlt und die Hand- und Fußschellen an den Bettpfosten waren wie die Laken, blutverschmiert. Der Teppich hatte sichstellenweise mit Blut vollgesogen und auch an den Wänden waren hin und wieder Blutspuren zu sehen.

Auf der linken Seite, auf dem Schreibtisch stand ein Eulenkäfig in dem das Tier reglos lag. Der Kopf lag unter dem Tisch.

Aber das Schlimmste war der leblose Körper der ihnen gegenüber auf dem Boden lag. Eine schwere Kette war um den Hals und den Handgelenken gebunden. Die Haut mit Blut verschmiert und an den Stellen wo man noch Haut erkennen konnte, war sie dreckig oder blau. Die schwarzen Haare klebten voll von Schweiß und Blut am Kopf und nur ganz schwach hob und senkte sich die Brust des Jungen.

Harry Potter, Goldjunge von Gryffindor, lag nackt und aufs Übelste misshandelt vor seinem Tränkeprofessor und rührte sich nicht mehr.

„Bei Merlin…", murmelte Luc und drehte sich so schnell wie möglich zur Seite um sich zu übergeben.

Severus ignorierte den Drang sich Lucius anzuschließen, trat vollends ins Zimmer und kniete sich neben seinen Schüler. „Sein Puls ist zwar nur sehr schwach, aber er ist da. Los! Wir müssen ihn hier rausholen!", rief Snape und entfernte die Ketten vom Jungen, zog seinen Umhang, den er vor der Verwandlung verkleinert hatte, aus der Hosentasche und legte ihn um den geschundenen Körper.

Als er spürte wie sich sein Körper wieder zurückverwandelte, schwenkte er seine Zauberstab und trug im nächsten Moment seine normale Kleidung die ihm jedoch noch zu groß war. Anschließend schob er einen Arm unter Harrys Beine und einen unter seinen Rücken. „Wie kann man so was nur einem Kind antun?", fragte sich Luc und trat hinter Severus. Auch er hatte bereits seine alten Klamotten an und veränderte stetig seine Gestalt bis er wieder das Aussehen eines 37-jährigen Mannes hatte.

„Los, raus hier", befahl Snape und hob Harry auf die Arme – erschrocken wie leicht der Junge doch war.

Die beiden Männer nickten sich zu und disaparierten von der Stelle.


	3. Erwachen

**Erwachen**

Es dauerte einige Zeit bis sie wieder festen Boden unter ihren Füßen und nicht mehr das Gefühl hatten, durch einen Schlauch gezogen zu werden.

Lucius und Severus standen in der großen Eingangshalle von Slytherin-Manor und starrten auf den wimmernden Jungen in Snapes Armen.

„Hohl Tom. Ich bring ihn in das Gästezimmer gegenüber von meinem Labor.", befahl Sev dem Blonden und dieser machte sich auch gleich auf den Weg in das Arbeitszimmer seines Lords.

Severus derweil stieg die Haupttreppe, aus hellem Marmor, nach oben, von wo aus je ein Flur nach links und rechts abging.

Er hielt sich rechts, ging einen langen Gang entlang an dessen Wänden viele Bilder von der Familie Slytherin hingen und auch einige Wandteppiche in grün und Silber.

An der dritten Tür links blieb er stehen, öffnete sie etwas umständlich und betrat ein hell und vor allem einladend aussehendes Zimmer.

Rechts stand ein aus Buchenholz gefertigter Schreibtisch, darüber einige Hängeregale mit Büchern. Ihm gegenüber nahm ein weiteres Bücherregal die gesamte Wand ein. Auf der linken Seite stand ein riesiges Himmelbett mit weißen Bezügen. Die Wand an der es stand fasste ein großes Fenster welches leicht geöffnet stand und weiße Vorhänge hatte.

Der Boden war mit hellem Parkett ausgelegt und vor dem Kamin der das Zimmer in wohlige Wärme tauchte, lag ein weicher und kuschelig aussehender, weiser Teppich.

Mit schnellen Schritten hatte Severus das Zimmer durchquert und legte den Patienten sachte auf dem Bett ab. Sofort begann der schwarzhaarige Junge erneut zu wimmern und Severus merkte, dass ihm das Atmen zunehmend schwerer fiel.

Er musste handeln. Und zwar schnell.

„WAS?", donnerte Tom und war so schnell von seinem Stuhl aufgestanden, dass dieser nach hinten umkippte. „Wo ist er jetzt?", fragte er etwas gefasster weiter. Er konnte nicht glauben was er da eben von Lucius gehört hatte. Harry Potter, der Held der Zaubererwelt, war zusammengeschlagen und halb verhungert in einem seiner Gästezimmer untergebracht und kämpfte um sein Leben?

So schnell wie Tom aus dem Zimmer gestürmt war, konnte Lucius gar nicht schauen. Tom eilte die Marmortreppe hoch, ließ einige verwirrte Todesser niederen Ranges, die hier waren um Berichte abzugeben oder Anweisungen zu empfangen, einfach stehen und riss die Tür zu Harrys Zimmer lautstark auf. „Wo ist Severus?", fragte er sofort an Lucius gewandt der gerade hinter ihm aufgetaucht war. „Vielleicht im Labor?", schlug Luc vor und ging zum Bett. Eine Hauselfe brachte gerade eine Schüssel mit kaltem und eine mit warmem Wasser. Dazu legte sie noch jede Menge Verbandszeug dazu.

Tom war derweil wieder aus dem Zimmer gestürmt und stürmte in das Labor in dem sich die hauseigene Fledermaus befand. „Severus!", rief er und erschreckte so seinen Tränkemeister aufs Äußerste. Dieser ließ vor Schreck doch tatsächlich eine Phiole fallen und erdolchte daraufhin seinen Lord mit Blicken. „Noch mal und ich hex dich ins nächste Jahrhundert", drohte er und griff nach einem neuen Fläschchen – verließ dann mit einem Korb voll von Phiolen, Dosen und anderen Utensilien, sein Labor. Als er in das notdürftige Krankenzimmer kam, war dort Lucius damit beschäftigt, die Wunden des Jungen mit lauwarmem Wasser zu säubern und ihn vom Blut zu befreien.

Dankend nickte er dem blonden Mann zu und stellte seinen Korb neben dem Bett auf den Boden während Lucius seinen Platz räumte. „Warum sprichst du keinen Reinigungszauber?", fragte Tom und erntete nur ein Kopfschütteln seitens Severus.

„Jeder Zauber der auf einen Menschen oder ein Tier gesprochen wird, greift den Körper an. Egal ob Heilzauber oder Fluch. Ein Reinigungszauber würde in Potters jetzigem Zustand nur schaden anstatt zu helfen", sprach der Erfahrene und während Lucius an den Beinen weiter machte da er Gesicht und Oberkörper bereits einigermaßen sauber bekommen hatte, legte Severus ein Tuch um Harrys Intimstelle und begann damit, seine Wunden mit Heilsalben zu behandeln.

„Wird er es schaffen?", kam wieder die Frage des Lords. Dass er sich um jemanden, und noch dazu Potter, solche Sorgen machte, war mehr als nur untypisch.

Plötzlich ertönte ein leises Plopp und ein dürrer Hauself stand mitten im Zimmer. Er verneigte sich tief vor Voldemort. „Master, der Junge Master Malfoy wartet in der Eingangshalle", krächzte der Elf und nach einem Nicken seines Herren verschwand er auch wieder.

„Draco? Was macht er den hier?", fragte Lucius und hob überrascht den Blick. „Ich geh nachsehen. Hier kann ich ja doch nicht nützlich sein", erhob sich der dunkelhaarige und ging seinen jungen Besucher empfangen. „Endlich hat er's gemerkt", murrte Severus als er Harry einen Verband um Kopf, Hals, Brust und Bauch legte. Hie und da war nur ein Pflaster von Nöten gewesen.

„Du hast Toms Frage nicht beantwortet. Wird er es schaffen?", fragte nun Lucius nach und hörte wie sein Freund tief seufzte. „Um ehrlich zu sein, ich weiß es nicht. Ob er überlebt hängt davon ab, ob er die Nacht übersteht. Er hat viel Blut verloren und die ganzen Knochenbrüche machen mir auch Sorgen. Ganz zu schweigen von seinem seelischen Heil. Ich frag mich, ob er überhaupt überleben will", antwortete Severus wahrheitsgemäß und strich seinem Patienten eine verirrte Haarsträhne aus dem blassen und eingefallenem Gesicht.

„My Lord. Bitte verzeiht die Störung aber mir wurde gesagt mein Vater wäre hier anzutreffen", verbeugte sich Draco Malfoy vor seinem Meister. Dieser nickte nur und strich sich durch die Haare. Er musste wieder runterkommen. Wie kam es, dass er sich schon jetzt solche Sorgen um Harry machte. Da kam ihm ein Gedanke. „Du gehst doch mit Harry Potter in den selben Jahrgang?", fragte er unvermittelt und erreichte so, dass Draco ihn überrascht ansah. Was sollte das jetzt? Warum fragte sein Lord nach Potter? „Ja, My Lord. Warum fragt Ihr?", hoffte Malfoy nicht zu weit gegangen zu sein. Auch wenn sein Vater ein guter Freund von dem Anderen war, so hieß das noch lange nicht, dass das Selbe für ihn galt. Er und seine Mutter hatten immer noch große Achtung vor dem Oberhaupt des Dunklen Ordens und würden es nie wagen sich auf dem Status seines Vaters oder Ehemannes auszuruhen. „Komm. Setzen wir uns in den Salon. Dein Vater und Severus sind gerade beschäftigt", orderte der Lord an und führte den Malfoyerben in den kleinen Salon wo sie es sich gemütlich machen konnten. Draco selbst fühlte sich gerade ganz und gar nicht wohl in seiner Haut.

„Erzähl mit was von Harry", forderte er und reichte Lucius Sohn ein Glas Kürbissaft. „Danke. Was genau soll ich Euch erzählen, My Lord?", entgegnete der Blonde und sah Tom mit seinen blauen Augen an die im Schein des Kaminfeuers wie der triste Himmel im Sommer, vor einem Sturm, wirkten.

„Alles was du weißt. Jedoch völlig Objektiv", forderte der Ältere und Draco dachte kurz nach.

„Nun… er ist 15 Jahre und lebt bei seinen Verwanden zu denen er keinen besonders guten Draht haben dürfte. Zumindest hört man, dass er immer versucht den Schulleiter davon zu überreden, nicht zu den Muggeln zurück zu müssen.

Er hat es in der Schule nicht gerade leicht. Alle erwarten von ihm dass er den Helden spielt und sich gegen Euch auflehnt und wenn er mal einen Fehler macht oder etwas Unvorhergesehenes passiert, dann wird er von allen gemieden. Im zweiten Jahr zum Beispiel hat er während einer Duellstunde angefangen Pasel zu sprechen und dann hat man doch tatsächlich gedacht ER währe der Erbe Slytherins. Selbst die Professoren haben ihn komisch angeschaut. Im dritten Jahr wurde er wie ein rohes Ei behandelt weil angeblich Black hinter ihm her war und im vierten haben sie ihn alle ausgegrenzt weil er angeblich geschummelt hat um ins Tournier zu kommen", berichtete Draco doch er dachte nicht, dass er seinem Lord etwas Neues erzählte. Das wusste er bestimmt schon alles.

„Und weiter?", trieb dieser jedoch voran und hörte gespannt zu. Natürlich war ihm nicht alles neu doch dass Harry derart Probleme in der Schule hatte, war ihm nicht bewusst gewesen. Wieso grenzten die Schüler ihren Retter aus?

„Letztes Jahr hat er dann in den Ferien gezaubert und wäre fast von der Schule geflogen und vom Tagespropheten wurde er ja als Lügner dargestellt. Das haben dann auch alle anderen geglaubt und zum Schluss hat er angeblich seinen Paten, diesen Black, verloren. Den hat, so steht's zumindest in der Zeitung, Tante Bella umgebracht", endete der Blonde seinen Bericht.

„Was ist mit Freunden?", hakte Tom weiter. „Da hat er eigentlich nur das Wiesel und die Streberin. Die halten eigentlich immer zu ihm aber sonst kann ich keinen wirklich als seinen Freund bezeichnen. Aber ich bekomm das ja alles gar nicht so mit", setzte er noch hinten dran und war erleichtert als sein Lord nickte.

„My Lord. Darf man fragen warum Ihr das wissen wollt?", zum Schluss hin war Draco immer leiser geworden und er hatte den Blick gesenkt, erwartete bereits einen Crucio für diese Unverschämtheit doch Tom lächelte nur. Er wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzten als schon wieder die Tür aufging und der Vater des Jungen vor ihm und die Fledermaus den Salon betraten.

„Wie geht es ihm?", wollte Tom sofort wissen.

„Den Umständen entsprechend schlecht. Ich hab seine Wunden versorgt und ihm einige Tränke verabreicht", berichtete Severus und setzte sich in einen gemütlichen Sessel Tom gegenüber. Lucius ließ sich neben seinem Sohn nieder. Dieser sah ihn fragend an.

„Welche Tränke?", forderte Tom zu wissen und Severus seufzte. „Einen Skele-Trank um die Knochenbrüche zu heilen, einen Inner-Blut-Trank um etwaigen inneren Verletzungen vorzubeugen und einen Blut-Trank um seinen Körper zu stabilisieren. Und bevor du fragst, Tom. Ich kann noch nicht sagen ob er überleben wird. Das hängt von der heutigen Nacht ab. Jetzt heißt es abwarten", erläuterte der Heiler in diesem Raum und trank einen Schluck Feuerwhisky den Tom seinen Freunden und sich bringen hat lassen.

„Um wen geht es?", durchbrach Draco die aufkommende Stille und sah von Einem zum Anderen.

Und so erzählte Lucius seinem Sohn was in den letzten Stunden vorgefallen war.

„Potter… und…", plötzlich war Draco unglaublich schlecht geworden. Wenn er nur daran dachte wie er den anderen all die Jahre behandelt hatte. Und der war jetzt der Neffe des Lord und… ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen.

„Ich hohl mal Riechsalz", murrte Severus und sah auf sein Patenkind. „Nein. Lass ihn. Es ist schon spät und ich will ohnehin dass du hier bleibst Sev. Du auch Luc, falls du gebraucht wirst. Draco kann ein Gästezimmer haben und Narzissa war auch schon lange nicht mehr da", entschied Lord Voldemort und hob Draco einfach hoch. „Ich bring ihn ins Zimmer", meinte er noch und ließ die anderen alleine.

„Was war das den?", fragte Luc perplex.

„Woher soll ich das wissen?"

Schmerz… nichts als Schmerz… und hin und wieder dieses grausame Lachen. Alles war dunkel und es machte Harry angst. War er in der Hölle? Er hatte es ja nicht anders verdient. Oft genug hatte man ihm gesagt, er würde in der Hölle landen. Aber er wollte hier nicht sein. Er hatte angst und sein ganzer Körper schmerzte.

Nein, er wollte wirklich nicht in der Hölle sein aber welche andere Möglichkeit hatte er? Vielleicht war das ja auch das Paradies. Er kannte es ja nicht anders. Auch im Leben hatte er nur Schmerz gekannt. Seit er denken konnte wurde er geschlagen und dann musste er auch noch Jahr für Jahr gegen einen Irren kämpfen. Und warum? Er wusste es nicht… Ja… seine Eltern waren tot… aber… kämpfte er wirklich deshalb?

*Was ist das? Warm und… und weich? An meinem Bein… nicht bitte… ich will das nicht… bitte lass mich… ich… es tut weh! Ich kann nicht mehr… bitte… lass mich los*, leise flehte Harry den unsichtbaren Geist in der Dunkelheit an. Er spürte wie ihm die Tränen seine Wangen hinunterliefen doch es kümmerte ihn nicht. Er wollte nur, dass diese Hand endlich verschwand.

„Wie geht es ihm?", leise sprach Draco diese Worte und sah zu wie sein Patenonkel einen Verband an Harrys Bein wechselte.

„Unverändert"

„Seit drei Tagen ist er jetzt schon hier und Tom dreht langsam wirklich durch. Er lässt seine Arbeit liegen, gibt nur halbherzige Anweisungen und isst kaum noch was", schaltete sich nun auch das Malfoyoberhaupt ein.

„Das ist auch nicht verwunderlich. Er ist, entgegen aller Meinungen, ein Familienmensch und der Stammbaum war echt, dass weißt du. Er macht sich Vorwürfe weil er Potter bekämpft hat und er immer noch nicht aufgewacht ist", antwortete Severus und sah prüfend in das blasse Gesicht seines Schülers. Der Junge hatte eben gewimmert und das obwohl die körperlichen Wunden größtenteils verheilt waren.

„Im Tagespropheten steht noch nichts über sein Verschwinden", berichtete Draco und schlug die Zeitung wieder zu. Selbst er machte sich Sorgen um seinen Lieblingsrivalen.

„Was mich jedoch wundert. Dumbledore hat doch sonst auch immer ein Auge auf seinen Goldjungen", murmelte Luc und nahm nun seinerseits die Morgenzeitung in die Hand. „Ich werde morgen mal die Ohren offen halten. Vielleicht will man die Öffentlichkeit nicht in Panik versetzen. Das Ministerium hält in letzter Zeit mit einigen Dingen hinterm Berg", murrte der Aristokrat achselzuckend.

Es klopfte an der Tür und eine junge Frau Mitte dreisig betrat das Zimmer. Sie hatte ein Tablett mit vier Tassen Kaffee, Zucker und Milch in der Hand. „Morgen, Schatz", lächelte sie und gab Lucius einen kurzen Kuss bevor sie das mitgebrachte Frühstück auf den Schreibtisch stellte. „Dir auch einen guten Morgen, Sev. Wie geht es Harry?", fragte sie und wusste sofort beim Anblick des schwarzgekleideten Mannes, dass sie nicht die erste war, die ihn das fragte. „Hey! Und was ist mit mir? Ich bin auch noch da, Mutter", maulte Draco und verschränkte beleidigt die Arme vor der Brust. „Huch? Du auch schon wach Dray?", grinste sie und gab auch ihrem Sohn einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Morgen mein Schatz. Der Lord kommt dann auch gleich", kündigte sie ihrer aller Meiser an. „Langsam wird es Zeit dass du mich auch Tom nennst, Narzissa", kam die müde Stimme des eben genannten vom Türrahmen. Überrascht drehten sich die Anwesenden um. „Morgen. Danke, My… Tom", lächelte die blonde Frau und reichte Tom eine Tasse Kaffee – Schwarz, ohne Zucker.

„Wie geht es ihm, Severus?" – „Wenn mich noch einer Fragt wie's ihm geht, dann geh ICH", knurrte Severus und legte Harry einen kühlen Lappen auf die Stirn. „Das Fieber ist etwas gesunken aber wenn er nicht bald aufwacht, haben wir ein Problem", gab Severus doch noch Auskunft. „Was?", kam es gleich dreistimmig zurück. „Ich hab ihm versucht was zu trinken zu geben aber er nimmt es nicht an. Wenn er nicht aufwacht, verdurstet er", mit diesen Worten hob er Harrys Kopf hoch und setzte ihm erneut ein Glas Wasser an die spröden Lippen doch Harry verschluckte sich und hustete. „Seht ihr?", fragte der Tränkeprofessor und wischte Harry die Wangen und den Hals trocken.

*Es brennt… ich… bekomme keine… Luft mehr… bitte… aufhören*, Harry hatte das Gefühl als wolle ihn wer ertränken. Seine Lungen brannten und auch seine Brust. Wieder spürte er eine Hand. *Es tut so weh… bitte… aufhören..*

„…hören…"

„Was?", fragte Draco überrascht.

„Ich hab nichts gesagt", grinste ihn Tom an doch Draco deutete auf Harry. „Nein, My Lord. Aber Harry, oder?", fragte er und lenkte so alle Aufmerksamkeit auf den kranken Gryffendor. Die blassen Lippen bewegten sich leicht und ganz leise konnte man es hören. „…auf…hören…bi…tte…"

„Er ist wach!", rief Tom aufgeregt und war schon im nächsten Moment an Harrys Seite. „Ruhe", zischte Severus und wechselte erneute den Lappen auf Harrys Stirn.

„Ganz ruhig. Hier passiert dir nichts", sprach Severus mit ruhiger Stimme auf den schwarzhaarigen Jungen ein. „nicht… so weh…", hauchte Harry und begann heftig zu zittern. „Was tut dir weh?", fragte der Professor und hielt Tom davon ab, über Harrys Wange zu streicheln. „Komm, Junge. Mach die Augen auf. Komm schon", beschwor Severus

Wie gebannt starrten alle auf Harry und hofften, dass Severus zu ihm durchkommen würde und ihre Hoffnungen wurden belohnt.

Langsam öffnete der Gryffendor seine Augen und wurde sogleich vom Licht der einfallenden Sonne geblendet. Leise wimmernd hob er seine Hände und versuchte sich so zu schützen doch sie wurden ihm gleich von zwei fremden, großen aber weichen Händen zurück in die Laken gedrückt. „Nicht… bitte… ich… los lassen", bettelte Harry und zerrte leicht an den Händen doch ihm fehlte die Kraft sich loszumachen.

„Sieh mich an, Potter", befahlt Snape schroffer als beabsichtigt und bewirkte so, dass Harry die Tränen über die Wangen liefen.

„Severus. Lass ihn los", befahl Tom nachdrücklich und der Meister der Tränke ließ Harrys Arme los. Sofort beruhigte sich der Junge wieder etwas und öffnete erneut die Augen um zu sehen wem diese Stimmen gehörten.

Anscheinend lebte er noch. Doch warum? Und warum kamen ihm diese Stimmen so bekannt vor?

Das Atmen fiel ihm schwer, seine Augen und Lungen brannten wie Feuer und er spürte jeden einzelnen Knochen im Leib.

„Durst… bi…tte…", versuchte er seine dringendste Not klar zu machen und er wurde verstanden. Severus hob ihn etwas an und legte das Glas an seine Lippen doch anstatt zu trinken, versuchte Harry sich aus den Griff zu befreien. „Es tut weh… bitte…" – „Willst du jetzt was trinken oder nicht?", barsch kamen die Worten über Snapes Lippen und Harry fügte sich.

Kaum hatte das kühle Nass seine Lippen berührt, trank Harry soviel er konnte. Er hob seine Hand um das Glas selbst festzuhalten doch er bekam nur das Handgelenk seines Gönners zu fassen. Trotzdem ließ er nicht los. Hatte viel zu viel angst, man könnte ihm das Wasser wieder entziehen.

Als auch der letzte Tropfen getrunken war, löste sich sein Griff um Severus Hand und er driftete erneut in eine, diesmal erholsame, Dunkelheit.

„Das wird ein langer Weg", stellte Narzissa fest, die wie alle anderen diese Szene verfolgt hatte.

Severus legte den jungen Schüler wieder in die Kissen zurück und deckte ihn sorgfältig zu. „Wie meinst du das?", fragte Draco und die drei anderen Männer schlossen sich dieser Frage stumm an. „Es scheint mir so, als würde Harry Berührungen mit Schmerz assoziieren", erklärte sie ihre Aussage und Severus schien der einzige zu sein, der verstanden hatte. „Hä? Sprich bitte etwas klarer", forderte Draco seine Mutter erneut auf zu erklären. „Deine Mutter meint, dass wenn du ihn auch nur flüchtig berührst, es ihm weh tut. Für ihn ist ein einfacher Handschlag wie ein Peitschenhieb, Draco", erläuterte Severus und seufzte. Die Untersuchungen würden eine Qual werden.


	4. Nichts Böses

**Nichts Böses**

In den nächsten Tagen wachte Harry immer nur für wenige Minuten auf. Meist trank er dann etwas Wasser und ihm wurde Breikost vorgesetzt die ihm von Narzissa verabreicht wurde.

Das war auch etwas was die anderen überrascht hatte.

Immer wenn Severus oder Tom ihm den Lappen auf die Stirn legten, um diese etwas zu kühlen, zuckte Harry panisch zurück und zitterte wie Espenlaub. Selbst wenn sie ihm näher kamen als einem Meter, bekam der Schwarzhaarige Angst.

Doch als Narzissa einmal meinte, sie würde mal ihr Glück versuchen, hatten sie eine Überraschung erlebt. Zwar hatte der Grünäugige ängstlich geschaut, doch war ihm die Berührung nicht wirklich unangenehm gewesen.

Seitdem untersuchte und behandelte Narzissa den Jungen. Natürlich war Severus immer dabei gewesen um ihr auch die richtigen Handgriffe zu zeigen.

Es war ein warmer und sonniger Tag als Harry erneut zu sich kam und verschlafen aus dem Fenster blickte. Auf dem Baum, der vor seinem Zimmer stand, saßen einige Rotkehlchen und sangen ein wunderschönes Lied bis sie durch etwas aufgeschreckt wurden und davonflogen. Diese Vögel waren frei und unbeschwert. Wie gerne würde Harry das auch von sich behaupten können?

Die frische Luft des Morgens wehte ihm um die Nasen und die leichten Vorhänge, die das offene Fenster bedeckten, wurden vom sanften Spiel des Sommerwindes mitgerissen. Ja… es war ein herrlicher Morgen und Harry fühlte sich seit langer Zeit wieder wohl.

Dank der vielen Tränke, die Snape für ihn gebraut hatte und dank der liebevollen Umsorgung von Narzissa Malfoy.

Harry erinnerte sich, wie er reagiert hatte als er zum ersten Mal realisierte, wer ihn gerettet hatte. Trotz seiner Schmerzen war er zurückgewichen und hatte nach seinem Zauberstab getastet. Als er jedoch nichts gefunden hatte, mit dem er sich hätte verteidigen könne, hatte er um sich geschlagen und seine Retter mit wilden Beschimpfungen bedacht bis es dem Potionsmaster zu viel wurde und er ihn mit einem Trank ruhig gestellt hatte. Das war erst vor zwei Tagen gewesen.

Harry wurde durch ein leises Klopfen aus den Gedanken gerissen und als er den Kopf drehte, stand die Mutter von Draco im Zimmer und hatte wohl sein Frühstück in der Hand. „Morgen, Harry", lächelte sie und stellte das Tablett auf dem Nachttisch ab doch sie bekam nur ein leichtes Nicken als Antwort.

„Hast du noch Schmerzen?" – Kopfschütteln antwortete ihr doch sie blieb weiterhin gut gelaunt. „Severus sagt du solltest aber trotzdem noch im Bett bleiben. Dein Körper hat sich immer noch nicht richtig erholt und durch den Nahrungsmangel bist du ja auch noch schwach", lächelte sie und setzte sich zu dem Gryffindor an die Bettkante.

Narzissa

„Du hast sicher einige Fragen, nicht wahr, Harry?" – „Warum bin ich hier?", fragte er leise und nestelte nervös an seiner Bettdecke rum.

Mrs. Malfoy sah den Jungen geschockt an. Wie konnte dieser nur sowas fragen. „Wir konnten dich da ja nicht einfach sterben lassen, Harry", antwortete sie mit Unglauben in der Stimme. „Warum nicht? Voldemort wird mich eh töten. Da hätte er sich das ganze auch sparen können", erwiderte der Schüler monoton. Sein Verstand wollte oder konnte einfach nicht begreifen warum ihn sein größter Feind gerettet hatte. „Harry", begann Narzissa eindringlich. „Egal was war, ist oder sein wird. Etwas derartig Grausames, hätte Tom niemals getan"

„Ich weiß, was er tut und was nicht", fuhr Harry wütend auf. Diese Frau wusste nichts! „Seit Jahren sehe ich in meinen Träumen wie er seine Leute quält und ermordet! Jedes Mal wenn ich in die Nähe eines Dementors komme, höre ich wie meine Mutter ihn anfleht er solle mich doch in Ruhe lassen und jede Nacht träume ich wie er Cedric, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, umbringt! Er… er ist ein Monster", zum Schluss hin war Harry immer leiser geworden bis seine Worte vom Schluchzen erstickt wurden.

Narzissa sah Harry mitleidig an. Ja. Ihr Lord konnte grausam sein doch er hatte immer einen Grund gehabt wenn er tötete. Man durfte einfach nicht den Fehler machen, ihn zu betrügen und zu hintergehen.

Er zwang ja auch niemanden seiner Sache zu folgen. Nur hatte er als Lord des Dunklen Ordens auch ein Gesicht zu wahren. Wie sähe es denn aus, wenn er jeden Mist den die Todesser machten, durchgehen ließ?

„Harry… du… solltest einmal mit ihm reden. Lern ihn doch einfach etwas kennen. Vielleicht ist er ja gar nicht so schrecklich wie…" – „ER HAT MEINE ELTERN GETÖTET!", schrie Harry nun und die Tränen liefen ihm ungehalten die blassen Wangen hinunter. Narzissa war, ob der Wucht dieses Ausbruches, erschrocken zusammengezuckt doch schon im nächsten Moment zog sie den weinenden Jungen in ihre Arme.

Beruhigend strich sie über Harrys abgemagerten Rücken und sprach ihm sanfte Worte zu bis er sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte. Dieser Ausbruch hatte ihn eine Menge Kraft gekostet.

Sachte legte die blonde Frau den Jungen wieder in die Kissen zurück, strich ihm noch liebevoll eine der schwarzen, wunderschönen Haarsträhnen aus den Augen und erhob sich dann.

„Bitte iss etwas und denk darüber nach was ich dir gesagt habe. Wir wollen dir alle nichts Böses", damit verließ sie das Zimmer und kehrte zu ihren Freunden und Lieben zurück.

Nach dem Frühstück war Harry über seinen eigenen Gedanken eingeschlafen und erst einige Stunden später wieder erwacht. Es war noch immer wolkenlos als er aus dem Fenster sah, das mittlerweile geschlossen worden war.

Er hatte über die Worte der Frau nachgedacht, konnte jedoch nicht sagen, dass er es verstanden hätte. Wie sollte er versuchen Voldemort besser kennenzulernen mit dem Wissen, dass dieser Mann an seiner Lage schuld war. Seinetwegen hatte er keine Familie die ihn schützte, mit der er über alles reden konnte.

Alleine wegen dem Unnennbaren hatte er zu seinen Verwandten gemusst und wurde von diesen…. Harry seufzte…

Wieder sah er aus dem Fenster. Wie lange war er jetzt schon hier? Eigentlich war es ja auch egal. Er war hier eingesperrt wie er es immer war. Ob bei seinen Verwandten oder in Hogwarts war egal. Er war nie frei gewesen.

Lucius

Erneut klopfte es an der Tür und Harry fragte sich, ob es schon Zeit fürs Mittagessen war doch er wurde eines anderen belehrt.

Herein kam nicht, wie gewohnt, Narzissa Malfoy sondern ihr Ehemann. Augenblicklich rutschte Harry etwas nach hinten um so den Abstand zwischen ihnen zu vergrößern. Als Lucius das jedoch bemerkte, hob er seine Hände und signalisierte so, dass von ihm keine Gefahr ausging. „Kann ich mit dir reden, Harry?", fragte er und als er ein zögerliches Nicken empfing, zog er sich einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich neben das Bett.

In gewohnter Malfoy-Manier, die auch Darco oft an den Tag legte, überschlug das Malfoyoberhaupt seine Beine und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Willst du etwas trinken? Wasser, Kürbissaft, Orangensaft oder… dieses Muggelzeug… Cola?", fragte er und beobachtete seinen Gegenüber. „Eine… Cola… bitte", kam es sehr zögerlich von Harry. Er hatte noch nie eine Cola getrunken. Von seinen Verwandten bekam er, wenn überhaupt, nur Wasser und er fragte sich schon lange, wie das Getränk schmeckte, von dem die anderen Jugendlichen immer so schwärmten.

Lucius schnippte einmal mit den Fingern und orderte der Hauselfe an, dem Patienten eine Cola und ihm einen Kaffee zu bringen. Kurz darauf hatten beide das gewünschte in der Hand.

„Also Harry", begann Lucius und stellte seine Tasse auf den Nachttisch. „Ich wollte mit dir über unsere Situation sprechen. Es sind noch knapp sechs Wochen Ferien und wir wissen nicht so ganz, was wir jetzt machen sollen. Klar ist, dass wir dich nicht zurück zu deinen Verwandten lassen. Und jetzt zu unserem Problem", Lucius seufzte als er Harry Blick sah. Einerseits schien er erleichtert darüber zu sein, nicht weg zu müssen und andererseits war da Unklarheit. Unklarheit warum er hier war und was jetzt aus ihm werden sollte.

„Tom will dich auf keinen Fall hier gefangen halten also lässt er dir die Wahl ob du zurück zu Dumbledore willst oder doch lieber hier bleibst", sprach er und wurde von grünen Augen überrascht angestarrt.

„Warum? Wieso… ich mein… Was wollt ihr denn von mir? Warum bringt ihr mich nicht einfach um?", diese Frage spuckte Harry schon die ganze Zeit im Kopf herum und er bekam einfach keine Antwort darauf, die er verstehen konnte.

„Warum kämpfst du gegen Tom?", diese Frage überraschte den Teenager und es wurde still im Raum. Ja… warum kämpfte er?

„Weil er meine Eltern getötet hat", antwortete er schließlich leise und blickte aus dem Fenster. Die Rotkelche von heute Morgen waren wieder da.

„Und weil er meine Freunde bedroht. Weil er grausam ist und Unschuldige quält. Und weil er mich umbringen will", all das sprach Harry eher für sich aus. Gerade so, als wolle er sich somit selbst eine Bestätigung für sein Handeln geben.

„Außerdem verlangt das doch jeder von mir. Dumbledore, das Ministerium, meine Freunde… ich hab doch keine Wahl", Lucius hatte allem genau zugehört und es bestätigte seine Vermutung. Der Hauptgrund war wohl, weil es alle von ihm erwarteten.

„Willst du denn gegen Tom kämpfen?", fragte er weiter und erhielt ein müdes Kopfschütteln. „Ich bin doch noch ein Kind"

Irgendwann war Lucius gegangen. Er hatte noch gesagt, dass er hoffe, sie könnten von Vorne anfangen und sich besser kennen lernen und dass Harry eines wissen sollte: „Wir wollen dir alle nichts Böses".

Nach diesem Gespräch schwirrte Harry der Kopf. Er verstand sich selbst nicht mehr. Er hatte angst vor diesen Menschen. Hatte angst vor dem, was sie ihm antun könnten. Und doch… er wusste nicht wie er es beschreiben sollte… er… fühlte sich seltsam wohl hier. Seit er hier war, hatte er keine Alpträume gehabt. Weder von Voldemort noch von seinen Verwandten. Wollten sie ihn in einer trügerischen Sicherheit wiegen um ihn danach noch mehr zu quälen sobald er Vertrauen gefasst hatte?

„Ich dreh hier durch", murmelte er und schwang die Beine aus dem Bett. Ihm ging es wirklich schon wieder besser. Zumindest körperlich und seelisch… er würde es einfach wieder so machen wie die Jahre zuvor. Verdrängung war doch die einfachste Lösung.

Er trug einen hellblauen Pyjama der sich wunderbar an seiner Haut anfühlte und barfuß wie er war, tapste er zur Tür. Der Boden war kalt doch daran störte sich der Jugendliche nicht sonderlich. Er war schließlich schlimmeres gewohnt als Kälte.

Vorsichtig öffnete er die schwere Holztür und lugte aus dem Zimmer. Niemand zu sehen. Leise schlich er sich auf den Gang und wand sich nach Rechts. Irgendwohin würde er schon kommen wenn er diesen Weg einschlug.

Harry kam an vielen Bildern und Wandteppichen vorbei. Die Bilder zeigten Familienfotos und Portraits von großen Zauberern und Hexen. Doch nur die wenigsten bewegten sich. Auf einem Bild waren vier junge Hexen und Zauberer zu sehen. Zwei Frauen und zwei Männer. Harry wusste wer sie waren auch ohne auf das silberne Schild darunter zu sehen.

Nach einiger Zeit wand Harry sich ab und ging weiter. Er wusste nicht wo er hin wollte oder was er überhaupt außerhalb des sicheren Zimmers tat, doch er musste einen klaren Kopf bekommen.

Schließich war er an einer doppelflügeligen Tür angekommen. Sollte er sie öffnen? Was wenn er in eine Halle voll von Todessern platzte? Egal, sagte er sich selbst. Er nahm all seinen Gryffindormut zusammen und öffnete leise einen der beiden Flügel. Dahinter kam eine wunderschöne Bibliothek zum Vorschein.

Diese hier übertraf selbst die in Hogwarts. Das war unglaublich. So viele Bücher hatte er noch nie gesehen.

Mutiger geworden, trat er nun vollends in den Raum und sah sich staunend um. Er schritt durch die vielen Bücherreihen und strich ehrfürchtig über die alten Bücherrücken und las sich die ganzen Titel durch. Schließlich blieb sein Blick an einem Buch über magische Wesen hängen und er entschied sich einen Blick hineinzuwerfen und dazu bot sich auch die einladende Sitzecke im hinteren Teil der Bibliothek geradezu an.

Er ließ sich in einen weichen Sessel vor den Kamin fallen und schlug das Buch auf. Denn auch wenn es in der Schule nicht unbedingt sein Lieblingsfach gewesen war, so faszinierten ihn doch diese mystischen Wesen.

Er war so in all den Geschichten über Harpyen, Werwölfen, Vampieren, Veelen, Testralen und noch vielen mehr, vertieft, dass er nicht bemerkte wie jemand in die Bibliothek trat.

Severus musste für Tom wieder einen Trank brauen, dessen Rezept er sich einfach nicht merken konnte. Man stelle sich das vor! Er, der Meister der Tränke, konnte sich das Rezept für einen einfachen Illusionstrank nicht merken.

Er seufzte. Tom könnte ja einfach einen Illusionszauber verwenden doch dieser wirkte nur einige Minuten und daher war der Trank von Nöten. Wieder seufzte er. Das Buch das er suchte, befand sich natürlich in der hintersten Ecke des Raumes.

Als Severus etwas rascheln hörte, legte er die Stirn in Falten und folgte dem Geräusch. Nicht schlecht war er überrascht, als er Harry Potter vor dem Kamin sitzen und in einem Buch lesen sah.

Severus

„Solltest du nicht eigentlich im Bett sein, Potter?", schneidend wie immer war seine Stimme als er den 15-jährigen Jungen ansprach. Dieser zuckte erschrocken zusammen und sah überrascht zu Snape hoch. „Ich… ich wollte… ich…", Harry wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte.

„War ja auch nichts Anderes zu erwarten", schnaubte Snape übel gelaunt. Hatte er nicht deutlich Bettruhe verordnet? Nie konnte der Junge auf das hören, was man ihm sagte. „Du magst dich stark genug fühlen, hier ohne weiteres herumzulaufen aber das kommt nur von den Tränken, Potter. Dein Körper hat sich immer noch nicht gänzlich erholt", ermahnte Severus und wand sich zum Gehen um. „Gehe wieder ins Bett, Potter oder ich bind dich daran fest", knurrte er noch.

„Warum?", fragte Harry und bewirkte das Stehenbleiben des Professors. „Warum was, Potter?" – „Warum habt ihr mich da rausgeholt?", fragte Harry nun deutlicher und sah den Älteren beinahe verzweifelt an. „Willst du dich aufregen?", fragte Severus und hob eine seiner Augenbrauen. „Geh zurück in dein Zimmer und leg dich wieder hin", fügte er noch hinzu als Harry aufsprang. „Nein. Ich… ich bin Ihnen dankbar und ich… ich bin froh dass… aber… warum?", fragte er und als er seinen Blick, den er zuvor gesenkt hatte, hob, liefen erneute Tränen über seine Wangen. „Ich versteh das nicht. Seit ich hier bin… ich weiß noch nicht mal wo das ist", schluchzte er und machte sich nicht mal die Mühe, seine Wangen zu trocknen. „…fühl ich mich… wohl… ich… hab keine… Alpträume und… ich… weiß auch nicht… ich… ich will hier auch… nicht weg… irgendwie… aber", Harry unterbrach sich selbst und sah wieder zu Boden. Nun war es ihm doch peinlich vor seinem Professor zu heulen. „aber… ich… warum Malfoy und Sie? Ihr hasst mich doch und… Voldemort auch und… WARUM LEBE ICH NOCH?", schrie er nun und sank auf die Knie. Seine Beine wollten ihn nicht mehr tragen.

Harry rechnete schon nicht mehr mit einer Antwort, da wurde er plötzlich hochgehoben und augenblicklich verspannte sich sein gesamter Körper. Es schmerzte zwar nicht, so wie bei den Anderen und wie am Anfang doch war ihm diese Berührung äußerst unangenehm.

Als sich der Schüler wehren wollte, wurde er auch schon auf den Sessel, in dem er zuvor gesessen hatte, gesetzt.

„Dass du keine Alpträume hast liegt daran, dass du jede Nacht einen Traumlos-Trank zu dir nimmst. Tom meinte wir sollten dir das ersparen", berichtete Severus und setzte sich seinem Schüler mit einem Seufzen gegenüber.

„Und aus diesem Grund fühlst du dich wahrscheinlich auch so wohl", sprach Snape und sah auf den Jungen hinab. Es wunderte ihn dass Harry nicht wie eine leblose Puppe durch die Gegend lief. Seine Augen noch nicht ihren Glanz verloren hatten.

Ein jeder andere hätte bereits sein Leben, seine Hoffnung aufgegeben. Doch Harry scheint weiter zu kämpfen. Und genau das war es, was Severus an dem Jungen bewunderte. Auch wenn er das niemals aussprechen würde.

„Dann…", schniefte Harry und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „…verdanke ich ihnen ein weiteres Mal… mein Leben", murmelte er noch hinzu. Ja… jetzt wo er es wusste, ergab es einen Sinn. Er hatte immer unter Alpträumen gelitten und jetzt… es konnte nur ein Trank sein. Hätte Harry nicht diesen Trank bekommen, wäre er wohl an diesen Träumen zu Grunde gegangen, da war er sich sicher.

„Und zu der Frage, warum du noch lebst", sprach Severus ohne auf Harrys Genuschel einzugehen. „kann nur Tom dir eine Antwort geben", damit erhob sich Severus wieder um sich wieder seinem Illusionstrank zu widmen.

„Doch eines solltest du nicht vergessen, Potter", drehte er sich noch mal kurz um, die Hand an der Türklinke. „Würden wir dir etwas Böses wollen, wärst du schon längst tot", schloss er die Unterhaltung und ging.

Harry starrte noch die Tür an, durch die Snape eben gegangen war und konnte es nicht glauben. Die hatten sich doch alle abgesprochen! Und überhaupt. Er hatte heute das ERSTE MAL normal mit Snape gesprochen. Eine ganz normale Unterhaltung wie es jeder zivilisierte Mensch mit anderen tat.

Nun war Harry noch verwirrter als zuvor.

Nach diesem Gespräch mit dem mürrischen Tränkeprofessor, war Harry die Lust aufs Lesen vergangen.

Sauer klappte er das Buch also zusammen, stellte es wieder an seinen Platz und folgte dem Lehrer. *Wenn der denkt, ich würde ins Bett gehen, hat er sich geschnitten*, dachte Harry trotzig und suchte sich einen Weg aus diesem riesigen Anwesen – was er auch etwa eine halbe Stunde später gefunden hatte.

Kaum hatte er die Eingangshalle durchquert und die Haustür aufgemacht, wehte ihm auch schon ein wunderbarer Geruch von frischem Gras und Sommer durch die Haare. Er liebte den Sommer. Es war die einzige Jahreszeit die ihn wenigstens äußerlich zu wärmen wusste.

Seufzend setzte er sich unter einen großen Kirschbaum und schloss genießerisch die Augen. Vögel zwitscherten, Frösche quackten in ihrem Teich der in diesem großen Garten angelegt worden war und der Wind sorgte für angenehmes Klima.

Harry ließ all diese Dinge auf sich einwirken und vergaß so alles um sich herum.

„Hey, Potter! Was treibst du den hier?"

Draco

Schneidend war diese Stimme an sein Ohr gedrungen. Ganz so, wie Harry es von dem blonden Slytherin-Eisprinzen gewohnt war.

„Was willst du, Malfoy?", jetzt fühlte sich Harry wieder wie in Hogwarts. Er liebte es sich mit dem Slytherin zu streiten. War dieser doch der Einzige, der ihn von seinen düsteren Gedanken ablenken konnte und als er zu seinem Rivalen aufsah, blickte er nicht wie erwartet in ein hämisch grinsendes Gesicht, sondern in ein echtes Lächeln.

Verwundert über diese Tatsache, vergaß er sogar noch eine patzige Bemerkung zu machen.

„Nicht gleich so freundlich", maulte der Blonde zurück und setzte sich neben den Gryffindor hin. „Mutter schickt mich. Es gibt gleich Essen und du sollst heute im Salon essen und Onkel Sev meint auch, dass du schon wieder soweit bist", berichtete Draco und erstaunte Harry noch mehr. „Ach? Und weil du mich zum Essen holen sollst, bist du im Garten gelandet und hast dir wohl gedacht, mal zur Abwechslung freundlich zu sein? Wie kommt das?", zischte Harry und wollte schon aufstehen, als Draco ihn am Arm festhielt. Sofort spürte er wie sich der Andere unter seiner Berührung verkrampfte. „Ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen", nicht leise oder genuschelt, sondern klar und fest sprach der Malfoyerbe diesen Satz aus und Harry sah in sturmgraue Augen die noch nie etwas so ernst gemeint zu haben scheinen.

„Warum?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige lauernd und löste sich von Dracos Griff. „Setz dich bitte. Das Essen dauert ohnehin noch etwas", bat der 16-jährige und klopfte auf den Boden neben sich.

„Ich… ich bin kein Mensch der gerne verliert, musst du wissen", begann Draco und sah zum Teich, der ihnen gegenüber lag. Wollte Harry jetzt einfach nicht in die Augen sehen. „Hätt ich jetzt nicht gewusst", meinte der Grünäugige sarkastisch.

„Lass mich ausreden, ja? Ich habe immer bekommen was ich wollte und wenn nicht, dann wurde ich sauer", sprach er jetzt etwas gereizter weiter. „Man hörte ständig: Potter hier Potter da oder Der-Junge-der-lebt wird uns alle retten. Harry Potter, Harry Potter, Harry Potter. Wenn man all das hört, dann wird man natürlich neugierig und beginnt zu fragen. Und so hab ich viel über dich erfahren. Du wurdest sowas wie ein… Held… für mich", den letzten Teil des Satzes nuschelte Draco mit roten Wangen mehr vor sich hin als dass er ihn aussprach. Als von Harry kein abfälliges Geräusch zu hören war, fuhr er fort. „Ich hab angefangen dich zu… bewundern und als ich dann hörte, dass du auch nach Hogwarts kommst, hab ich mich umso mehr gefreut. Ich würde Harry Potter kennen lernen und vielleicht sogar mit ihm in eine Klasse kommen", lächelte Draco etwas wehleidig. „Als ich dir dann aber meine Freundschaft angeboten habe, hast du sie ausgeschlagen und ich war beleidigt. Es hat noch nie jemand mir die Freundschaft versagt. Und das ausgerechnet du das machst hat weh getan", beichtete der Blonde und drehte sich zu Harry um. „Darum war ich immer so gemein zu dir und… es tut mir wirklich leid. Können wir vielleicht noch mal von Vorne anfangen?", damit reichte er Harry erneut die Hand und hoffte, dass der Schwarzhaarige sie diesmal ergreifen würde.

„Du hast meinen einzigen Freund beleidigt. Was denkst du, hätte ich sonst machen sollen? Hättest du damals deine Klappe gehalten, wäre ich vielleicht sogar nach Slytherin gekommen! Und was soll das jetzt? Warum entschuldigst du dich jetzt? Nur weil du jetzt weißt was in den Ferien immer passiert? Oder weil dein ach so toller Lord es dir befohlen hat? Vergiss es, Malfoy. So leicht trickst ihr mich nicht aus", rief Harry und missachtete ein weiteres Mal die ihm dargebotenen Hand – ging in das Anwesen zurück.

„…was habe ich auch erwartet?", fragte sich Draco und sah Harry nach. „Wir wollen dir wirklich nichts Böses, Harry", flüsterte er und machte sich selbst auf den Weg zum Mittagessen.

Die Stimmung am Mittagstisch war eisig. Hin und wieder versuchte Narzissa die Situation zu klären doch gab sie schon nach einigen Versuchen auf.

„Was habt ihr angestellt?", fragte sie in die Runde und sah jeden einzelnen auffordernd an. „Ich hab mich nur bei Harry entschuldigt und ihm noch mal die Freundschaft angeboten. Mehr nicht", berichtete Draco schließlich doch seiner Mutter und sah zu Harry, der ihm gegenüber saß. „Als ob du das ernst meinen würdest, Frettchen", schnauzte Harry zurück. Er hatte keinen Hunger mehr. Alle die hier saßen hatte ihn noch mehr verwirrt und doch traute er außer Narzissa, keinem über dem Weg.

Snape hatte ihm oft genug gezeigt was er von ihm und seinem Vater hielt.

Lucius Malfoy schaute immer auf ihn herab. Schließlich war er nur ein Halbblüter und der Anwesenheit eines Malfoy nicht würdig.

Und Draco? Der hat ihm doch immer das Leben zur Hölle gemacht, wenn sie in der Schule waren. Auch wenn Harry nicht abstreiten konnte, dass ihm die kleinen Streitereien gefallen haben. Malfoy hatte es immer geschafft, ihn abzulenken.

„Ich hab ihn nur darauf hingewiesen, dass er eigentlich noch im Bett bleiben sollte, als ich ihn in der Bibliothek angetroffen habe. Aber er hat mal wieder nicht auf mich gehört", knurrte Severus und nippte an seinem Weinglas.

„Als würden Sie sich wirklich Sorgen um mich machen! Sie hassen mich noch mehr als die anderen hier! Was wollt ihr alle von mir? Und warum ist Voldemort nicht hier um auch mit mir ‚zu reden'? Ich will hier weg!", rief Harry plötzlich aus und war so heftig aufgestanden, dass der Stuhl umgekippt war. „Ihr könnt mich alle mal!", schrie er noch und rauschte aus dem Zimmer. Zumindest wollte er das, doch er stieß gegen unerwarteten Widerstand.

Unsanft war er auf seinem Hintern gelandet und sah wütend auf die Person vor sich. Ein junger Mann Mitte-Zwanzig mit langen schwarzen Haaren und tiefblauen Augen stand in der Tür und hielt ihm überrascht dreinblickend die Hand hin. „Hast du dir wehgetan?", fragte er und Harry konnte sich nicht erinnern diese Stimme oder gar das Gesicht schon mal gesehen zu haben. „Nein", murrte der Angesprochene und stand ohne Hilfe auf.

„Ich denke, es ist an der Zeit, dir einige Fragen zu beantworten. Bitte setzt dich wieder auf deinen Platz, Harry", sprach der Fremde und schob Harry zurück zum Tisch. Severus hatte bereits den Stuhl wieder aufgestellt und unbeeindruckt sein Glas geleert während Narzissa einer Hauselfe beauftragte den Tisch abzuräumen.

„Erst Mal vorne weg, Harry. Hier will dir keiner etwas Böses und es ist auch für uns ungewohnt mit dir so friedlich unter einem Dach zu wohnen", begann der Schwarzhaarige und sah plötzlich Erkenntnis in den grünen Augen stehen.

Sofort suchten jene nach einem möglichen Fluchtweg, sollte es nötig sein und Tom seufzte resigniert.

„Warum tötest du mich nicht einfach, so wie du es die ganze Zeit über schon vorhattest? Warum nicht?", forderte Harry zu wissen und sah Voldemort wütend in die Augen. „Weil ich einen Fehler begangen habe, Harry. Bitte. Lass mich erklären", bat der dunkle Lord und kurz nickte Harry zu seinem Einverständnis.

„Ich will nichts, was ich getan habe, schön reden oder mich dir rechtfertigen. Aber ich habe erst vor kurzem ein wichtiges Dokument erhalten, was alles komplizierter macht und auch verändert", damit holte Tom den Stammbaum hervor und breitete ihn vor Harry auf dem Tisch aus.

Wie es üblich war, saß Tom an der Spitze des Tisches, rechts von ihm Harry. Diesem gegenüber Draco neben dem sein Vater und seine Mutter saßen. Gegenüber von Lucius und somit auch neben Harry, saß Severus.

„Was soll ich damit? Deine Ahnengeschichte interessiert mich nun wirklich nicht", schnauzte Harry und sah demonstrativ zur Seite. „Das sollte sie aber. Denn sie ist auch deine", damit brachte er den Teenager dazu ihn ungläubig anzustarren. „Was?", fragte er erstickt und folgte Toms Finger, der auf einen der untersten Äste zeigte. „Lily Evens…", hauchte er und sah von Voldemort wieder zum Pergament. „Das… ist eine… Fälschung", stammelte er und ihm traten die Tränen in die Augen. Doch er wollte nicht vor Voldemort weinen. Nicht vor Snape oder den anderen. Er konnte es nicht glauben und doch wusste er, dass es keine Fälschung sein konnte. Sie hatten in der Schule magische Dokumente durchgenommen und diese konnte man nicht fälschen. Das war ausgeschlossen.

„Nein, Harry. Ist es nicht und es ist wahr. Deine Mutter und ich waren Halbgeschwister", sagte Tom und legte Harry eine Hand auf die Schulter doch sie wurde gleich unwirsch fortgeschlagen. „Warum hast du sie dann umgebracht? Sie war deine SCHWESTER! Man tötet nicht seine Familie!", rief Harry und konnte nicht verhindern dass er nun doch weinte. „Ich wusste es nicht, Harry. Sonst hätte ich… Ich hätte doch nicht meine eigene Schwester getötet. Und ich hätte dich niemals versucht zu töten", versuchte Tom sich verständlich zu machen doch Harry starrte ihn nur fassungslos an und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Harry. Ich weiß, dass du mir nicht verzeihen kannst und ich bitte dich auch nicht darum doch ich bitte dich mir zu glauben, dass dir von meiner Seite her, keine Gefahr mehr drohen wird. Und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du wieder zu diesen Muggeln musst", den letzten Teil des Satzes knurrte Voldemort und seine Augen blitzen kurz rot auf. „Kü… kümmern sich deshalb alle um mich? Weil ich mit dir verwandt bin?", fragte Harry immer noch weinend und sah hoffend zu Narzissa. Und diese lächelte ihn an. „Nein. Wir kümmern uns um dich, weil wir es wollen und weil wir dir helfen wollen, Harry. In der letzten Zeit bist du für mich, wie ein zweiter Sohn geworden", lächelte sie und trat auf ihn zu. „Wir wollen dir alle nichts Böses. Weder Lucius, Draco, Severus oder Tom. Keiner wird es zulassen, dass man dir wieder so wehtut wie es deine Verwandten getan haben", damit zog sie Harry in eine feste Umarmung in die sich der 15-jährige nur zu gern fallen ließ.


	5. Vertrauen

**Vertrauen**

Seit dieser Offenbarung waren nun drei Tage vergangen und Harry hatte sein Zimmer nicht mehr verlassen. Er sprach nur selten und wenn, dann nur mit Narzissa. Er brauchte Zeit zum Nachdenken. Und diese nahm er sich auch.

Das Pergament mit dem Stammbaum hatte er mitgenommen und sah es sich immer wieder an. Laut diesem Dokument war einer seiner Vorfahren Godric Gryffindor. Und seine Mutter stand in direkter Linie zu der Gryffindor-Blutlinie. Und Voldemort hatte laut Stammbaum einen Halbbruder der dann die Slytherin-Blutlinie weitergeführt hat und… *moment… die beiden Blutlinien kommen wieder zusammen bei den Ur-, Ur-, Urgroßeltern von meiner Mutter. Das heißt ich bin doch mit ihm verwandt…Irgendwie… Ahh… das ist alles viel zu kompliziert*, raufte sich Harry mental die Haare.

Wieder warf er einen Blick auf das Dokument vor sich. Es waren viele Namen darauf, die er noch nie gehört hatte, aber auch einige die er kannte.

*Hätte Gryffindor Slytherin nicht betrogen, wäre ich nicht mal auf der Welt*, dachte Harry und strich über eine schwarze Linie am Stammbaum, die seine Mutter mit Tom verband. *Onkel… das hört sich so komisch an… Als wenn er mich haben wollte…*, seufzte er und schlug ein Buch, das Narzissa ihm mal mitgebracht hatte auf. Es war das Buch, das er damals in der Bibliothek gelesen hatte als Snape aufgetaucht war. Er war schon fast am Ende angelangt und es war wirklich interessant. So hatte er auch herausgefunden, dass Fleur eine Veela war und dass diese ihre Fähigkeiten erst an ihrem 16. Geburtstag bekamen. Eine Veela war eins der schönsten Wesen die es auf der Erde gab. Kein normaler Mensch konnte einer Veela widerstehen, stand in dem Buch. Tja… deswegen war die ganze Schule hinter Fleur her gewesen.

Eine Veela erkannte man, an ihrem seidigen, blonden Haar, den unergründlichen blauen Augen und der makellosen Haut.

Wieder seufzte Harry. Er hatte nicht das Glück ein solches Wesen zu sein. Sein Haar war schwarz und stumpf, seine Augen hatten zwar ein schönes Grün, hatten aber ihren Glanz verloren und seine Haut… die war mit Narben übersät von all den Schlägen seines Onkels… *seltsam… hier klingt das noch seltsamer als bei Voldemort*, dachte sich Harry und seufzte erneut. Warum konnte in seinem Leben nicht einmal etwas so laufen wie er es wollte?

Er war so in Gedanken, dass er nicht merkte, wie es an der Tür klopfte und schließlich Mrs. Malfoy das Zimmer betrat.

„Harry? Alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte sie und setzte sich zu dem Jungen doch alles was sie zur Antwort bekam, war ein leichtes Nicken.

„Tom meint, dass Draco und du eure Hausaufgaben machen könntet und etwas lernen. Schließlich müsst ihr ja wieder zurück in die Schule", meinte sie und strich Harry sanft über den Kopf. Dieser sah sie überrascht an. „Ich… darf zurück nach Hogwarts?" – „Natürlich. Schließlich brauchst du einen Abschluss", lächelte die Ältere und zwinkerte dem Gryffindor zu.

„Aber ich… hab keine Bücher… die… sind noch… bei…", Harry wurde in seinem Gestotter unterbrochen als die Tür erneut geöffnet wurde und Severus herein trat. „Mach dir deswegen keine Sorgen, Harry. Darum kümmern wir uns schon", lächelte sie und stand auf um das Zimmer zu verlassen.

„Wo gehst du hin?", fragte Harry leicht panisch. Sie konnte ihn doch nicht mit Snape alleine lassen. „Ich sag Draco bescheid, dass ihr hier Sommerunterricht bekommt. Keine angst. Severus beißt nicht", grinste sie und schloss die Tür hinter sich – ließ Harry mit seinem Lehrer alleine.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte der Ältere und stellte eine große schwarze Tasche auf den Schreibtisch. Harry jedoch beobachtete ihn nur argwöhnisch und antwortete nicht. „Was wollen sie?", fragte er stattdessen und rückte etwas weiter weg von seinem Professor. „Ich muss dich untersuchen. Also? Hast du noch irgendwo schmerzen? Und lüg mich nicht an", mahnte Snape schon im Voraus als hätte er Harrys Gedanken gelesen. „Es geht schon. Ich will Ihnen keine Umstände machen", murmele der Goldjunge und sah zur Seite. Das konnte er dem anderen doch nicht sagen. Das war ihm viel zu peinlich.

Severus seufzte jedoch und setzte sich auf den Stuhl der neben dem Bett stand. „Hör zu, Potter. Nur weil du Schmerzen hast oder krank bist, machst du keine Umstände. Aber es bringt nichts, wenn du mich anlügst. Also… wo hast du schmerzen?", fragte er mit ungewohnt sanfter Stimme. Harry wurde rot um die Nase und nestelte an seiner Decke herum und nuschelte etwas in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart.

„Wie bitte?", das hatte der Ältere nun wirklich nicht verstanden. „Wenn… ich auf… die… Toi…lette… muss", zum Schluss hin war Harry immer leiser geworden doch nun hatte der Tränkeprofessor ihn verstanden.

„Seit wann hast du Probleme beim Stuhlgang?", fragte er fachmännisch nach und Harry wurde noch röter. „Seit…", nun rannen wieder die Tränen und sie wollten einfach nicht weggehen. Egal wie oft er sich über die Augen fuhr.

„Ist schon gut. Ich muss mir das aber ansehen. Leg dich bitte auf den Bauch", bat Severus und erntete einen entsetzen Blick. „Nein!", rief Harry und zog die Decke näher an sich. „Harry, es muss sein. Es könnte sich entzündet haben. Es dauert nicht lange und ich tu dir bestimmt nicht weh. Vertrau mir", mit ernsten Augen sah er in das Gesicht des anderen und obwohl Harry am ganzen Körper zitterte, tat er, worum er gebeten wurde. Er wusste nicht warum aber in diesem Moment vertraute er dem Professor.

„Und? Wie findest du das Buch? Ich hab es auch schon gelesen", begann Severus den jüngeren abzulenken und zog ihm vorsichtig die Jogginghose über die Hüften. Natürlich merkte er sofort, wie sich Harry versteifte doch er ließ sich davon nicht beirren. Da musste der Junge jetzt durch.

„Es… ist interessant. Ich mag Fabelwesen. Schon als Kind hab ich sie immer bewundert", erzählte Harry langsam und versuchte sich zu entspannen – nicht daran zu denken, was Snape gerade tat.

„Welches Kapitel hat dir am meisten gefallen?", fragte er weiter und holte eine kleine Dose aus seiner Tasche mit einer Heilsalbe. „Veela und Vampire. Die sind am interessantesten. Irgendwie sind sie so gleich und doch so anders", meinte Harry und schien sich etwas zu entspannen als Severus ihm auch die Boxershort über den Po zog. „Nicht bitte!", rief Harry und wollte sich weg drehen, wurde jedoch von einer sanften, großen Hand am Rücken daran gehindert. Kleine Kristalle lösten sich aus den Augenwinkeln des Dunkelhaarigen. „Keine Angst. Wusstest du, dass Lucius, Narzissa und Draco auch Veelen sind?", fragte Severus unvermittelt und erreichte den gewünschten Effekt. Harry war zu erstaunt, dass er sich hätte seiner Situation bewusst werden könne.

Er drückte die festen Pobacken etwas auseinander und besah sich den wunden Muskelring des Kleinen. *Kein Wunder dass er Schmerzen hat*, dachte sich Severus und verteilte die Heilsalbe auf seinem Finger und führte sie zu dem zuckenden Muskelring.

Anfangs war Harry zu erstaunt über die Tatsache gewesen, dass die Malfoys alle Veelen waren doch nun, als sein Eingang so offen zugänglich war, verkrampfte sich sein gesamter Körper. Er zitterte, krallte seine Finger in die Bettlaken und biss sich schmerzhaft auf die Unterlippe. Ein leises und gequältes Wimmern entkam seinen Lippen als er einen Finger dort spürte, wo er am allerwenigsten eine Berührung wollte.

Sanft massierte Severus die Salbe ein und streichelte derweil mit seiner freien Hand den Rücken des Jungen um ihn etwas zu beruhigen. Mit der Zeit entspannte sich Harry ein wenig. Es tat nicht weh und der Professor war sanft zu ihm.

„So, dass war's", beendete Severus seine Arbeit und bekleidete Harry wieder. Dieser hatte die ganze Zeit über den Atem angehalten und atmete nun erleichtert aus. „Alles Okay?", fragte Severus und strich seinem Schüler noch mal über den Kopf. Dieser drehte sich auf die Seite und wischte sich die Tränen von den Wangen.

„Ist… Draco echt eine Veela?", fragte Harry um diese Situation zu überspielen. War ihm das ganze doch furchtbar peinlich. „Ja, ist er", antwortete Severus und deckte den Jungen sanft zu. „Harry. Ab heute kannst du den Traumlos-Trank nicht mehr zu dir nehmen", sprach Snape nun sein zweites Anliegen an. „Warum?", wollte Harry sofort wissen. Wenn er diesen Trank nicht nahm, dann würde er wieder jede Nacht träumen. Das wollte er nicht.

„Weil der Trank, wie jeder andere auch, Nebenwirkungen hat. Wenn man ihn zu oft einnimmt, wirst du nie wieder träumen können", antwortete der Professor und packte seine Tasche zusammen. „Das ist mir egal! Ich will nicht mehr träumen, Professor! Bitte! Geben Sie mir den Trank!", flehte Harry nun fast schon und klammerte sich an den Älteren. Dieser wusste nicht wie er nun reagieren sollte und folgte einfach seinem Gefühl. Sachte legte er seine Arme um den schmalen Körper und strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken. „Träume sind wichtig für den Menschen, Harry. In den Träumen kompensieren wir unsere Erlebnisse des Tages. Wenn du nicht mehr träumen kannst, gehst du zu Grunde. Langsam und schleichend", erklärte Severus und sah dem anderen tief in die Augen.

„Ich mach dir einen Vorschlag. Du kannst ihn annehmen oder nicht, das bleibt dir überlassen. Wenn du nicht schlafen kannst oder schlecht geträumt hast, dann komm einfach zu einem von uns. Keiner wird etwas dagegen haben. So legst du dann auch Stück für Stück deine Angst vor Berührungen ab", schlug Severus vor und legte den 15-jährigen zurück in die Kissen. „Sie helfen mir nur, weil ich Voldemorts… Neffe bin… hab ich recht?", kam leise die Frage vom Bett als Severus bereits an der Tür war. Kurz zögerte dieser doch dann drehte er sich um und setzte sich noch mal auf den Stuhl.

„Nein. Tom ist mein Freund und er akzeptiert es, wenn ich jemanden nicht mag. Dann holt er Zabini und der hätte sich um dich gekümmert. Aber wie du siehst, bin ich hier", beantwortete Severus und überschlug seine Beine. „Aber sie hassen mich", stellte Harry leise fest und blickte in die schwarzen Augen seines Hasslehrers. „Hass ist ein starkes Wort, Harry. Aber nein. Ich hasse dich nicht. Habe es nie getan. Du bist mir nur ständig auf die Nerven gegangen. Ich habe immer versucht dich vor Blödsinn zu bewahren und doch hast du dich immer in Gefahr gebracht. Egal wie oft ich dir gesagt habe, du sollst deine Nase nicht in Dinge stecken, die dich nichts angehen. Außerdem wollte ich nicht, dass du den Boden unter den Füßen verlierst weil du berühmt bist. Das tut einem Kind nicht gut. Ich dachte du würdest von deinen Verwandten genauso verhätschelt werden wie vom Rest der Zaubererwelt. Leider habe ich mich in diesem Punkt geirrt", gestand Severus und Harry glaubte sich verhört zu haben. Indirekt hatte sich der Professor eben bei ihm entschuldigt für sein Verhalten. „Ich… ich hasse sie auch nicht, Professor", meinte Harry schließlich und sah auf seine Decke. Bemerkte so nicht den überraschten Blick des Schwarzhaarigen. „Sie… Sie waren der einzige, der mich wie… einen normalen Jungen… behandelt hat", antwortete er und kaute auf seiner Unterlippe herum.

Das war der Augenblick in dem Severus beschloss den ersten Schritt zu machen. Er streckte Harry seine Hand entgegen und sah ihn auffordernd an. „Dann lass uns versuchen, von Vorne anzufangen", meinte er und nach kurzem Zögern, nahm Harry tatsächlich die ihm dargebotene Hand an. „Gerne", und das erste Mal seit er hier war, lächelte der junge Gryffindor.

Es war Nachmittag und für Harrys Geschmack war das Mittagessen etwas zu ruhig ausgefallen. Es hatten zwar die Erwachsenen miteinander gesprochen und Voldemort hatte auch immer wieder mit Draco gesprochen doch ihn hatten sie geflissentlich außen vor gelassen. Harry wollte es zwar nicht zugeben, aber es hatte weh getan.

Und jetzt saß er in seinem Zimmer und dachte nach. Narzissa Malfoy hatte gemeint, er sollte hier mit Draco gemeinsam Unterricht bekommen doch davon war nichts zu sehen. Dabei hatte er sich irgendwie sogar darauf gefreut. Es wäre das erste Mal gewesen, wo er hätte seine Hausaufgaben machen können.

Er seufzte wie schon so oft in den letzten Tagen und nahm wieder sein Buch zur Hand. Er war an einem Sonderkapitel angelangt in dem es sich hauptsächlich um Vampire und Wesen der Dunkelheit drehte. Die Bilder die dort abgebildet waren, jagten ihm kalte Schauer über den Rücken. Sie waren alle äußerst hässlich und gefährlich. Die meisten ernährten sich von Fleisch und Blut, kannten kein Erbarmen mit ihren Opfern und scheuten nicht davor zurück ihre eigenen Kinder zu fressen.

*So einem Vieh will ich nicht im Dunkeln begegnen…*, dachte Harry und schüttelte sich. Da waren ihm Veelen doch lieber.

Gähnend lehnte sich Harry an den Fensterrahmen auf dessen Bank er saß. Er befand sich im ersten Stock und es ging einen beachtlichen Weg nach unten und trotzdem liebte Harry diesen Platz. Er saß gerne auf der Fensterbank und dachte nach.

„Wie willst du ihn den unterrichten, Tom? Ich könnte ihm nicht mal Tränke beibringen. Er war in der Schule schon so schlecht und hat bei seinen Verwandten sicher keine Zeit gehabt den versäumten Stoff nach zu holen", regte sich Severus auf. Warum sollte er in den Ferien auch noch unterrichten? War es nicht schon genug, dass er sich während des Schuljahres mit den Bälgern rumschlagen musste?

„Ganz einfach, Severus. Lucius bringt den beiden Verwandlung bei, Narzissa Geschichte, ich Dunkle Künste und die Verteidigung gegen diese und du unterrichtest Zaubertränke. Kräuterkunde werde ich Zabini auf die Nase binden und damit wäre der grundlegende Schulstoff gedeckt. Natürlich müssen wir dafür einkaufen", lächelte Tom. Er mochte es einkaufen zu gehen. „Was Severus meint ist, glaube ich, Tom, dass Harry wegen dem ganzen Stress mit dem Krieg und so weiter, keine richtige Zeit zum Lernen hatte. Darum sind seine Schulnoten auch im Keller. Ich hab mir mal seine Unterlagen im Ministerium angesehen", berichtete Lucius und war gar nicht zufrieden.

„Was meinst du damit?", wollte Tom natürlich sofort wissen.

„Außer in Verteidigung hatte er höchstens ein A bekommen. Bevor wir ihn auf das sechste Jahr vorbereiten, sollten wir ihm noch mal die letzten fünf Jahre näher bringen", schlug Luc vor und Narzissa nickte beipflichtend.

„Mein ich auch. Das lenkt ihn auch etwas ab und du kannst ihn etwas besser kennen lernen. Heute war das ja wieder gar nichts. Du hast dich nur mit Draco unterhalten und ihn vollkommen ignoriert, Tom", tadelte die Blonde ihn und als sie sah wie der Lord rot wurde, musste sie leicht grinsen. Tja… Dracos Veela-Gene waren wohl stärker als gedacht. Wenn sie sogar den Lord faszinierten.

„Harry? Der Lord meint, wir sollen mal runter kommen", sprach Draco nachdem er an der Tür des Gryffindor geklopft aber keine Antwort erhalten hatte. Als er noch immer keine Antwort bekam, wollte er schon die Tür öffnen, als ihm diese beinahe ins Gesicht geschlagen wurde.

„Sorry, war gerade im Bad. Was hast du gesagt?", fragte Harry etwas außer Atem. Er hatte sich schnell ein Shirt übergezogen und trug eine Jogginghose. Seine Haare waren noch etwas feucht.

„Ähm… wir sollen runter kommen", wiederholte Draco und Harry nickte. Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg in das große Wohnzimmer wo sie erwartet wurden.

„Harry, warum trägst du keine ordentliche Kleidung?", fragte Narzissa etwas tadelnd. Es gehörte sich nicht, ständig so rumzulaufen. Harry zog ängstlich seinen Kopf ein und machte einen Schritt zurück.

„Tut mir leid… ich… hab doch… alles…", jetzt fühlte sich der Teenager nicht mehr wohl in seiner Haut. Hatte ihm die Dusche vorhin gut getan und ihn für einige Zeit seine trüben Gedanken vergessen lassen, so wurden diese durch den Tadel zurück gerufen. „Stimmt ja, Liebling. Wir haben Harrys Klamotten zurück gelassen. Er hat nichts anders zum Anziehen", berichtete Lucius der gemeinsam mit Severus und Tom ebenfalls im Zimmer war. „Das müssen wir aber ändern", entschied Tom und war entschlossen mit seinem Neffen einkaufen zu gehen. „Das machen wir dann auch gleich morgen. Aber jetzt zu dem, warum wir euch sehen wollten, Jungs", begann Tom und bot jedem einen Platz an.

„Ich habe gehört, dass deine Noten, Harry, in den letzen Jahren nicht besonders gut waren und das wollen wir ändern. Deshalb wirst du den Stoff der letzten Jahre noch mal wiederholen und für dich Draco ist das auch gut. Severus wird euch in Tränke unterrichten, ich in dunkle Künste und Verteidigung, Lucius in Verwandlung und Narzissa in Geschichte", beschloss Tom und bekam ein Nicken von Draco. Es war für ihn nichts Neues in den Ferien Nachhilfe zu bekommen. Auch wenn er sie nicht wirklich nötig hatte.

„Danke…", nuschelte Harry und war etwas rot um die Nase geworden. Er schämte sich etwas für seine schlechten Noten.

„Dafür doch nicht, Harry. Ich will ja schließlich, dass mein Neffe einen guten Abschluss schafft", grinste Tom und lehnte sich entspannt zurück.

„Ich… darf ich… was fragen?", begann Harry leise und sah schüchtern zu Tom auf. Dieser sah ihn nur fragend an und nickte.

„Ich… meine Sachen… sind… ich… mein Besen und… kann ich… sie zurück holen?", fragte er letztendlich doch noch und die anderen waren mehr als erstaunt. „Du willst deine Sachen von dort holen?", das Entsetzen war aus Dracos Stimme nicht zu überhören. Wie konnte der Andere zurück wollen?

Ein Nicken seitens Harry versicherte ihm jedoch, dass er sich nicht getäuscht hatte. „Du gehst aber auf keinen Fall alleine", bestimmte Draco entschlossen und lächelte Harry aufmunternd an. „Genau. Wir holen deine Sachen und du bleibst am Besten hier", meinte auch Severus doch Harry schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Bitte… ich… ihr wisst nicht wo sie sind", murmelte der Schwarzhaarige und bat somit mitkommen zu dürfen.

„Bist du sicher, dass du mit willst?", fragte Lucius nachdrücklich und Harry sah ihm entschlossen in die Augen. „Ja. Ich vertraue darauf, dass mir bei euch… nichts… passiert", am Ende war er leicht ins Stottern gekommen doch dieser Satz sollte allen zeigen, dass er bereit war, ihnen etwas zu vertrauen.

„Gut. Dann gehen wir alle zusammen. Zuerst einkaufen oder deine Sachen holen?", wollte Tom noch von Harry wissen und dieser meinte, er wolle zuerst Einkaufen. Er müsse ohnehin noch zu Gringotts.

„Das wird nicht so leicht, Harry. Wir werden dein Aussehen etwas ändern müssen wenn wir in die Winkelgasse wollen und so kannst du dann auch nicht nach Gringotts", eröffnete Severus und bemerkte wie sich Harrys Blick verdunkelte. „Aber ich hab sonst kein Geld… ich… muss zu Gringotts", beharrte Harry mit traurigem Blick. „Mach dir deshalb keine Gedanken. Geld soll dein geringstes Problem sein", lächelte Tom und bewirkte so, dass Harry wieder rot wurde. Er mochte es nicht, wenn andere für ihn bezahlten. Das war er nicht gewohnt.

„So… wenn das geklärt ist, dann geht jetzt schlafen. Morgen wird ein anstrengender Tag. Gute Nacht ihr Zwei", verabschiedete Tom die beiden Jugendlichen.

„Gute Nacht, My Lord. Mum, Dad, Onkel Sev", lächelte Draco und machte sich auf den Weg. Wartete aber an der Tür noch auf Harry.

„Was ist denn, Harry?", wollte Narzissa noch wissen als Harry den Fußboden äußerst interessant fand.

„Ich… kann ich… einen Traumlos-Trank haben… bitte?", fragte er und sah Severus bittend an. Doch dieser schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe dir doch bereits erklärt, dass das nicht geht, Harry. Und ich hab auch mit den Anderen gesprochen. Du kannst zu jedem von uns kommen, wenn du schlecht träumst", versicherte der Meister der Tränke und Harry nickte ängstlich bevor er zu Draco trat und auch noch mit erstickter Stimme eine gute Nacht wünschte.

„Also, Harry. Gute Nacht", lächelte Draco und drehte sich nach links um in seinen Flur zu gehen als er die leise Stimme seines Schulkameraden vernahm. „Dir auch eine gute Nacht, … Draco", murmelte Harry und ging nach rechts ohne noch einmal zurück zu blicken.

Harry James Potter lag in seinem Bett und starrte die dunkle Decke an. Er konnte oder besser gesagt wollte nicht einschlafen. Zu groß war die Angst vor seinen eigenen Träumen. Er war sich sicher, dass wenn er schlafen würde, würde er wieder die grausamen Taten Voldemorts und seine eigenen Misshandlungen wiedererleben. Und genau darauf hatte er keinen Bock.

Würde man ihn jetzt fragen, wie er sich fühle, würde er antworten dass er sauer war. Sauer auf Severus Snape, weil der ihm den Traumlos-Trank verweigerte.

Beißender Gestank umnebelte Harrys Gedanken und vollkommene Schwärze umhüllte ihn. *Wo bin ich?*, fragte er sich schwerfällig in Gedanken und zog mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht die Luft ein als er sich bewegte und sein Körper zu bersten drohte. Er sah sich in dem dunklen Zimmer um und begann unkontrolliert zu zittern. Er war wieder zurück. Zurück in seiner Hölle.

War alles nur ein Traum gewesen? Mr. und Mrs. Malfoy, die sich um ihn kümmerten, Draco, der ihm noch mal die Freundschaft anbot, Severus Snape, der plötzlich so anders war als in der Schule und Voldemort… nein… Tom… Sie alle hatten ihm geholfen.

Ihm rannen die Tränen über die Wangen. Er wollte wieder zurück.

Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und die Silhouette eines dicken Mannes stand im Türrahmen. „Bitte nicht…", flehte der schwarzhaarige Junge und wieder begannen die Schmerzen.

Schweißgebadet schreckte Harry aus seinem Traum auf. Verwirrt sah er sich um und als er sich gewahr wurde, dass er wieder bei Tom zuhause war, atmete er erleichtert auf. Er war in Sicherheit. Niemand hier, würde ihm etwas tun. Dass hatten sie ihm versprochen und er glaubte es ihnen.

Mit pochendem Herzen richtete er sich auf und strich sich die verschwitzten Haare aus der Stirn. Seine Hände zitterten und doch griff er nach dem Glas Wasser das auf dem Nachttisch stand und führte es an seine Lippen. Seine Kehle war wie ausgetrocknet.

Nachdem er seinen Durst gestillt hatte, legte er sich wieder in die Kissen doch hatte nun noch größere Angst seine Augen zu schließen als zuvor. Er wollte einen Traumlos-Trank aber er wusste, dass Snape ihm keinen geben würde.

So lag er noch lange wach und wagte es nicht, die Augen zu schließen bis es ihm doch zu blöd wurde und er sich aus dem Bett schwang.

Er tapste durch das Zimmer und trat schließlich auf den Flur. Ein kalter Schauer durchfuhr seinen Körper als er mit seinen nackten Füßen den kalten Stein des Bodens betrat.

Was sollte er jetzt machen? Zu Draco gehen und ihn fragen, ob er bei ihm schlafen durfte? Sie haben doch gesagt, er könne zu ihnen kommen, wenn er angst hatte. Aber würde Draco ihn lassen?

Bevor er sich versah, stand er auch schon vor dem Zimmer, in dem Draco schief. Doch sollte er wirklich klopfen? Der Blonde war sicher sauer auf ihn, weil er erneut die Freundschaft ausgeschlagen hatte. Aber er hatte doch angst. Und zu Tom wollte er nun wirklich nicht gehen. Er hatte sich immer noch nicht mit dem Gedanken angefreundet, der Neffe des dunklen Lords zu sein.

Als Harry leise an die Tür klopfte und keine Antwort bekam, drückte er leicht die Klinke hinunter.

Das Zimmer das er nun betrat, sah genauso aus wie seins. Also auch ein Gästezimmer und aus irgendeinem Grund tat es gut zu wissen, dass er genauso behandelt wurde, wie die anderen auch.

Vor ihm auf einem großen Bett lag Draco tief in seine Bettdecke gekuschelt und seufzte leise vor sich hin.

Harry wollte ihn schon wecken und fragen, ob er vielleicht hier bleiben durfte, als er der Blonde plötzlich entzückt stöhnte und dabei einen Namen nannte, den Harry nun wirklich nicht hatte hören wollen.

Mit roten Wangen verließ er das Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Zu Draco konnte er nun wirklich nicht gehen. „Und was jetzt?", fragte er leise in die Dunkelheit hinein. Ihm war kalt aber in sein eigenes Zimmer wollte er auch nicht zurück. Zwei Türen weiter war das Zimmer von Mr. und Mrs. Malfoy doch auch da ging er schnell weiter, als er verräterische Geräusche hörte.

Er bildete sich das sicher nur ein. Sie taten nicht gerade das, was er dachte, dass sie tun. Das Quietschen kam sicher nur davon, dass sich der Vater Dracos umgedreht hatte.

Narzissa Malfoy war die Einzige, zu der er hätte gehen können.

Er hatte Angst. Und doch tapste er zurück zu seinem Zimmer. Tränen verschleierten seine Sicht und plötzlich wollten ihn seine Beine nicht mehr tragen. Harry rutschte an der Wand hinab und zog die Beine an.

Sein Körper zitterte wie Espenlaub und die Tränen wollte nicht aufhören zu fließen. Immer wieder schossen ihm die Bilder seiner Vergangenheit und seines Traumes durch den Kopf. Er hatte doch gewusst, dass es wieder so sein würde, wenn er den Traumlos-Trank von Snape nicht bekam.

Bis gestern hatte er noch nicht mal gewusst, dass er überhaupt einen solchen Trank über das Essen zu sich nahm.

Irgendetwas hatte ihn geweckt. Doch was es genau war, konnte er im Moment nicht sagen. Er sah sich im Zimmer um, das so typisch für Toms Gästezimmer war doch konnte er nichts Ungewöhnliches finden.

Langsam richtete sich Severus auf und schlug die Deckte zurück und stand schließlich auf. Mit einem Wink seiner Hand entzündete er die Lampe am Nachttisch und trat schließlich auf den Flur.

Nun hörte er es deutlicher. Ein leises Wimmern drang an seine Ohren und er ahnte schon wem dieses Wehklagen gehörte.

Nur wenige Meter musste er gehen um Harry weinend auf dem Boden vorzufinden und er hockte sich vor seinen Schüler hin.

„Harry?", sprach er ihn an um sich bemerkbar zu machen. Er wollte den Jungen nicht sofort verschrecken. „Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er weiter und bewirkte so, dass der Schwarzhaarige seinen Blick hob. „Ich… ich habe… Angst", gestand der Junge und zog die Beine noch mehr an. „Und kalt… ist mir… auch", schluchzte er weiter.

„Warum sitzt du dann hier auf dem Flur? Hast du schlecht geträumt?", fragte Severus behutsam weiter?

„Ich… brauche… den Traumlos-Trank… bitte… ich… will das nicht… sehen", flehte Harry und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Doch es kamen immer neue nach. „Ich kann dir keinen mehr geben. Ich habe ihn dir solange gegeben, wie es möglich war ohne dass du davon ernsthaften Schaden nimmst", antwortete der Lehrer und reichte dem Jüngeren die Hand. „Wenn du willst, kannst du heute bei mir schlafen", bot er an und nach kurzem Zögern, nahm Harry die Hand an.

Im Zimmer des Tränkemeisters legte sich Harry in das noch warme Bett und zog sich die Satinbettwäsche bis zum Kinn. Ein Geruch von Kräutern stieg ihm in die Nase und er schloss seufzend die Augen.

„Gute Nacht, Harry", murmelte der Professor und machte es sich mit einer dünnen Decke auf der Couch bequem.

Als Harry das hörte, fragte er sich warum der Andere nicht auch ins Bett kam und als er auf sah, merkte er auch warum.

„Sie ekeln sich vor mir, nicht wahr?", flüsterte der Junge mehr zu sich als zu dem Andern doch hatte dieser das gehört. „Wie kommst du auf diesen dummen Gedanken?", fragte Severus geschockt und setzte sich an die Bettkante. „Ich… Sie… warum legen Sie sich dann nicht… auch ins… Bett?", fragte Harry und schloss genießerisch die Augen als Severus ihm die Haare aus der Stirn strich. „Ich will dich damit nicht überfordern. Aber wenn es dir lieber ist, dann schlafe ich gerne bei dir", meinte Severus und als ein leichtes Nicken zu sehen war, hob er die Decke etwas an und legte sich zu seinem Schüler ins Bett.

Es dauerte auch nicht lange, da kuschelte sich der Kleinere an den warmen Körper und seufzte wohlig als ihm eine angenehme Wärme umfing.

„Gute Nacht, Harry", flüsterte der Professor und strich Harry sachte über den Rücken.

„Danke, Professor. Danke", nuschelte Harry und atmete noch einmal tief durch. Er hoffte, dass er den Rest der Nacht ohne Träume überstehen würde.

„Harry?", leise sprach Severus diese Wort aus um zu testen ob sein Schüler bereits schlief oder noch wach war.

„Hmm?"

„Warum hast du gerade keine Angst vor meinen Berührungen?"

„Weil ich Ihnen vertraue"

*Wenn das hier rauskommt, bin ich meinen Job los…*, dachte Severus sich noch und seufzte bevor auch er sich wieder zur Ruhe begab.


End file.
